


Venus Butterfly

by Noizchild



Series: Ghost Doll [15]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kitsune, Lemon, Murder, Rehabilitation, Seduction, mother - Freeform, necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 34,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteenth book in "Ghost Doll." One confession in San Diego, California from Anna's aunt, Allison, was all it took to trigger the Mother Kitsune to take over Anna's body to merge with her soul as the curse demanded. Now, Tsuzuki has to deal with a bitter, vengeful, oversexed kitsune controlling his wife's body while he finds a way to get Anna back. Meanwhile, new residents come into Meifu and shake things up. Also, Hotaru might get her wish of a new lover after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catalyst Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is the confession that led to the phone call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the confession that led to the phone call.

Venus Butterfly

_Chapter One: Catalyst Confession:_

_San Diego, California, July 1st, 2010, 11:00 p.m._

Allison Parkman sat in her dull, plush green recliner in her living room with company. Her mismatched blue and brown eyes looked dulled over with sentiment.

"I didn't know her too well," Allison said in a drunken haze as she held onto her glass of half-empty Scotch, "I felt so lonely after returning to America. I always wondered if I had stayed. He insisted that I leave." Allison chuckled to herself, "I never forgot about her, though. I always bought stuffed animals placed them in her room in this house as birthday present every year." She buried her head in her hands, "I only held her once in Japan."

Becky, who sat across from her on the couch, looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about, Ms. Parkman?" she asked.

Allison gave her a dazed-over look through her pale, bony fingers, "Anna," she said, "I'm her mother."

Becky's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. "What?!" she yelped.

"I am Anna's mother," Allison repeated. Usually, she spoke gibberish when drunk. This time, however, felt like a true confession of a deeper sort. Those words from Allison's mouth drove Becky Campbell to make that call.

\--------

_Meifu, Japan, July 2nd, 2010, 3:15 p.m._

Anna's phone buzzed on the side table in the apartment living room. Tsuzuki had just walked in while his wife was down the hall in the shower when he noticed it.

"Anna, your phone!" he shouted, "Anna!" The phone kept buzzing.

"Anna?" Tsuzuki asked. Suddenly, the phone stopped. Tsuzuki looked around, rather nervous.  _What should I do?_  His eyes trailed back to the phone as he bit his lower lip.

"Asato-kun?" he heard seconds later. The shinigami leapt around to see Anna standing in the hallway in a bathrobe.

"Oh, it's you," Tsuzuki said, calming down.

"Yes," Anna said looking puzzled, "You're home early."

"Yeah," he said, "I forgot something this morning." Anna still looked at him oddly.

"You look like you saw the devil, is something wrong?" she pointed out. Tsuzuki cleared his throat.

"You have a missed call," he pointed out.

"Hm?" his wife asked. She walked over and picked up her phone. Tsuzuki watched as she dialed her voicemail. The message lasted for five minutes and Anna lowered her phone with a pale face.

"Anna?" Tsuzuki asked. His wife didn't speak; she wandered back to their bedroom. The shinigami's face filled with worry.

_Anna…_

Venus Butterfly

_Chapter One: Catalyst Confession:_

_San Diego, California, July 1st, 2010, 11:00 p.m._

Allison Parkman sat in her dull, plush green recliner in her living room with company. Her mismatched blue and brown eyes looked dulled over with sentiment.

"I didn't know her too well," Allison said in a drunken haze as she held onto her glass of half-empty Scotch, "I felt so lonely after returning to America. I always wondered if I had stayed. He insisted that I leave." Allison chuckled to herself, "I never forgot about her, though. I always bought stuffed animals placed them in her room in this house as birthday present every year." She buried her head in her hands, "I only held her once in Japan."

Becky, who sat across from her on the couch, looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about, Ms. Parkman?" she asked.

Allison gave her a dazed-over look through her pale, bony fingers, "Anna," she said, "I'm her mother."

Becky's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. "What?!" she yelped.

"I am Anna's mother," Allison repeated. Usually, she spoke gibberish when drunk. This time, however, felt like a true confession of a deeper sort. Those words from Allison's mouth drove Becky Campbell to make that call.

—

Meifu, Japan, July 2nd, 2010, 3:15 p.m.

Anna's phone buzzed on the side table in the apartment living room. Tsuzuki had just walked in while his wife was down the hall in the shower when he noticed it.

"Anna-chan, your phone!" he shouted, "Anna-chan!" The phone kept buzzing.

"Anna-chan?" Tsuzuki asked. Suddenly, the phone stopped. Tsuzuki looked around, rather nervous.  _What should I do?_  His eyes trailed back to the phone as he bit his lower lip.

"Asato-kun?" he heard seconds later. The shinigami leapt around to see Anna standing in the hallway in a bathrobe.

"Oh, it's you," Tsuzuki said, calming down.

"Yes," Anna said looking puzzled, "You're home early."

"Yeah," he said, "I forgot something this morning." Anna still looked at him oddly.

"You look like you saw the devil, is something wrong?" she pointed out. Tsuzuki cleared his throat.

"You have a missed call," he pointed out.

"Hm?" his wife asked. She walked over and picked up her phone. Tsuzuki watched as she dialed her voicemail. The message lasted for five minutes and Anna lowered her phone with a pale face.

"Anna-chan?" Tsuzuki asked. His wife didn't speak; she wandered back to their bedroom. The shinigami's face filled with worry.

_Anna-chan…_ , he thought, unaware of what was to unfold next.


	2. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hisoka is taken into rehab for treatment, he reflects on his bitterness from his bad trip.

_Chapter Two: Traitor:_

His trust was broken; everything about him shattered. Hisoka sat in the back seat, gazing out the window. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi drove him to the psychiatrist ward this morning. Konoe gave him the option. Hisoka could've been fired for missing work, severely punished for drug use, and smitten for his ties with Jessie. However, his good work record and Tsuzuki's pleas spared him such.

"He was in a bad place," he told the Hakushaku, "This wasn't like him!"

"But how can you be so sure that this won't happen again?" the older man asked.

"He needs help!" Tsuzuki insisted, "Don't ruin him like this!"

"You know," Hakushaku spoke up, "I'm curious about something."

Tsuzuki peered at him. "What?" he asked.

The Hakushaku rose to his feet. "Back in October," he began, "I blew out Kimoto-san's candle. Funny thing about that was it flared back up on its own. I can't figure it out."

Tsuzuki fought to keep his poker face at that question. "I have no idea," he lied.

Hakushaku had no needed comment to give for that response. Needless to say, the higher-ups decided to be lenient on Hisoka on the condition that he got help and completed it.

Tsuzuki walked around and opened the car door for his partner. "We're here," he said in a low voice. Hisoka glared with contempt as he didn't move.

Tsuzuki already knew what his partner was thinking. "Look," the older Shinigami told him, "I'm sorry that I didn't notice your feelings for me. If I had…" Tsuzuki lowered his head, "but this is the least I can do." Hisoka gave him a cold look as he snorted.

_Lies, it was all lies_ , he thought,  _You are just a liar!_  The younger shinigami refused to trust such a beautiful face anymore. He used to love Tsuzuki with all of his being. However, another traitor came along and poisoned that trust. Hisoka's mouth twitched when an image of Anna came into his mind.  _Why did he bind her soul to her body?_

"Tsuzuki-san!" Tatsumi called up ahead, "Come on, we have to go!" Tsuzuki fought to pull himself together; he nodded with pain in his heart.

"Let's go," he said. The shinigami helped Hisoka out of the car. The younger partner clenched his fists.

_You betrayed me! I hoped you would love me back!_  The sliding glass doors welcomed him to his three month Hell. Tsuzuki and Jessie betrayed his trust with lies. Now, he was reduced down to this. Each step to the front desk reminded him of this self-loathing.

_They turned me into this! Give me back, all of it!_

They walked up to the front desk. Tatsumi did all of the talking to the receptionist. Tsuzuki had his head down the whole time. Hisoka gritted his teeth and swore to himself.

_Why am I the one getting punished? This is all_ her _fault._

In his eyes, she had a hand in ruining the trust between him and his partner. Because of her, he ended up pushed to this point. Hisoka looked up and happened to see three patients staring at him from behind the glass of the main activity room. Just by the empty glazed looks in their eyes, he could tell what they were thinking.

_Fresh meat!_

_How long will this one last?_

_I bet he won't last long!_

Their stares made Hisoka's blood burn.  _I hate you, Tsuzuki! I will never forgive you!_

Tatsumi filled out the paperwork and signed it. Tsuzuki reluctantly signed the dotted line as well.  _I'm so sorry, Hisoka; I just want to help you. Just trust me again for this._  He knew it was too late right now. Tsuzuki patted Hisoka on the shoulder before leaving with Tatsumi. Hisoka looked back as the nurse took him away.

_I hate you, Tsuzuki. I hate everyone!_


	3. Honey-Flavored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki comes home with the wish to forget about everything for one moment. To his surprise, Anna happily grants his wish. Surreal lemon chapter.

_Chapter Three: Honey-Flavored:_

Tsuzuki came home that evening. Today felt so empty; it felt strange not having Hisoka there to nag him. The older shinigami couldn't take seeing the bitter hate in his partner's eyes. No apology could fix this mess anymore.

"Just leave him alone," Tatsumi told his former partner as they left the rehab center, "Kurosaki needs time to recover. It's best not to see him for a while." Tsuzuki couldn't accept hearing that, but what else could he do? Tatsumi  _did_  have a point. Tsuzuki leaned against the door and sighed. He wished he could just forget about his partner for one moment. Tatsumi stayed with him until he went home. Now, Tsuzuki just wanted to forget about today in a sleep of sea.

"Welcome home," a flirty voice greeted him. Tsuzuki looked up to see Anna sitting on the couch. Her husband looked at her with worn out eyes.

"I'm home," he murmured likewise. His wife gave him a rather peculiar look.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"We took Hisoka in today," he said. It hurt inside to repeat that. The man already had to try and battle his guilt to get through the day. He had almost boxed it away too.

"Oh," Anna said quietly. Tsuzuki eyed his wife as he tried to put on another upbeat mask.

"What about you?" he asked, "Are you okay now?" Anna rose to her feet and walked over to him. Her hands gently caressed his broad shoulders before her fingertips grazed his cheeks.

"Yes," she whispered at his lips, "I'm much calmer now." She gave him a small butterfly kiss. Tsuzuki took her into his arms almost unconsciously. The kiss lingered on heated before he broke off.

"What was the matter?" he asked in a whisper in her hair. Anna lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"I just had a little shock earlier," she said in a matter of fact tone. Her hands slid down to his tie.

"What kind of shock?" the shinigami asked as his mind struggled to not be aroused at this second. Anna untied his tie with such quick movements in her dainty hands.

"Family shock," she replied with a soft, glazed over look in her hazel-green eyes. Her lips rested against his neck. She tried to use the taste to dull out any negative feelings that lingered on in her head from the phone message Becky left her hours earlier. Right now, she couldn't bring herself to look up at her husband with her own bitterness.

"From California?" Tsuzuki asked rather puzzled. Anna pulled away his tie as if slowly pulling away the ribbon from a gift and rested her head against his chest.

"My aunt is really my mother," she murmured. Her mind replayed the whole phone message in her head. Tsuzuki glanced down at her.

"What?" he asked. His wife shushed him by putting her finger to his lips. She gave him an angelic smile.

"Let's forget for tonight," she whispered, putting on her husky, siren-like tone in her voice. Tsuzuki drew his mouth closed as his violet eyes locked on hers. Something felt off about this. Her flirtation had a rather deviant aura around it. Instinct told him to stop her, to push her away.

Anna moved in for another kiss. "Forget," she murmured, "Just forget. For me, please?" Her lips gently pressed against his. That kiss was all it took for her to obey her soft, cunning words. Once they slipped into his head, his only need sprung wide awake. The shinigami picked her up and led her back to their bedroom.

Anna pushed Tsuzuki back onto the bed. He looked at her with the overwhelming need to escape from today. She looked like a starved Junoesque goddess about to devour him. His wife slid off her light pink cherry-print dress with a hungry look in her eyes. She inched the material upwards so that her husband could take in her curved body as his own heat munched away at what was left of his resistance. It barely made a sound when it hit the floor.

Tsuzuki's head began to swim as he couldn't take his eyes off of his wife. The black strapless bra with her matching panties raised high stakes for him tonight. The moonlight from the window teased the view before him, tempting him to take a bite. His eyes wandered up and down her curved body. The hungry look in her eyes only pushed the temptation into further speeds.

_When did Anna-chan get this erotic?_  He wondered as his wife grabbed onto his trousers. Her eyes stared deep into his as she unhooked the belt and unzipped his pants. Little beads of sweat broke out all over his skin. They've made love many times, but tonight felt different. The shinigami wasn't sure what to make of this quite yet. However, something inside of him didn't want it to stop. This wasn't about distraction anymore. Tsuzuki reached up to grab onto the bra, but Anna seized his wrists and pushed them back. Her husband whimpered at her. The woman resembled an angel when she shook her head at him.

"No?" he asked.

"Uh-uh," Anna replied. She slipped her hands behind her back and began unhooking her bra, one hook at a time. The craving to touch her only intensified as the black satin fell away from her shapely bosom, leaving them exposed to his hungry eyes. His hands wanted to help finish undressing her, but her eyes told him that she would deny him that pleasure again. She giggled at his tormented state as she rolled off her panties. Tsuzuki gulped and shut his eyes.

"Take me," he whimpered, "I can't take this anymore. Please, take me, Anna-chan." She licked her lips at him once she was certain that she had his full attention.

"You're in good hands tonight," Anna said in a husky, seductive voice in his burning ear, "I will make it all go away. Just relax." Tsuzuki shivered as his wife rolled down his trousers and boxers. His hands inched forward to embrace her by her narrow waist. His eyes hazed over in pleasure as she sank down on his heated, hard skin.

\-----------

_A boy of nineteen years old awoke to angelic singing floating through his ears. This type sounded rather different in that the suggested a lusty message distant to his innocent mind. He drew open his deep violet eyes with a light heat flowing through his body._

_Two great cotton candy-colored wings drew his attention to a fair-skinned angel floating before him. Her shoulder-length auburn hair flowed in the heated breeze. She only wore lacy black and pink bra with matching panties. An aura of deep deviance flowed around her Junoesque-like figure, almost like a siren song luring sailors to their deaths on the islands._

_The lovely angel held out her dainty hand to the young man in invitation. He blinked as he pointed to his nose. The angel's eyes confirmed that he was right. The young man didn't know how to take this offer. Despite her goddess-like beauty, something warned him to stay away. She could be luring him to his death like an actual siren. The lad couldn't really tell with such a beautiful face before him._

_He finally took hold of her graceful hand. The angel closed her eyes and murmured a chant under her breath. The lad shielded his eyes as a blinding thick wave swirled in his mind. Heavy images swallowed him up as she drew him in deeper within her world. Two women in yellow and red silk robes and gold wings rode past him on a white horse. He barely caught a glance of them with their gold and diamond jewelry on their bodies, but he heard their honey-coated voices cry out to him in song._

" _Look out!" they cried, "Look out! She's going to kill you! Please turn away! Turn away!" The lad couldn't grasp what they were warning him. His ears caught a high-pitched whistle before he could ask. He winced as he whipped around. His nubile angel floated above him with a large knife in her hands. Her wings and hair turned a cold black as the wind grew sharper around them. The lad couldn't move as his heart pounded against his chest. His eyes widened at this honey-scented trap sailing down towards._

" _My beloved, please die!" she cried out to him._

_Suddenly, a small whisper filled his ears._


	4. Kitsune Megami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki awakes the next morning to Daisuke's nightmare coming true-- the Mother kitsune has taken over and is now seeking revenge against Daisuke and the rest of the Eda-Kimoto clan.

_Chapter Four: Kitsune Megami:_

Tsuzuki awoke to hear humming the next morning. He drew open his tired violet eyes to see a woman standing naked near the open window. He narrowed his eyes as he looked her up and down. A confused expression came on his face.

_Fox ears?_  he thought. This nude curved woman turned around. Tsuzuki tried to understand what he saw.

"Anna-chan?" he asked. One look in her eyes made him bolt sitting up. "No," he said, shaking his head, "Who are you?" The woman smirked at him before she walked over and knelt down.

"Don't you recognize me?" the temptress asked, "You should." Tsuzuki stared into her amber eyes. Shock raced through his body.

"You're…" he gasped.

"Yes," the woman replied, "I am the Mother as you label me as." Tsuzuki's body went stiff all over.

"No…" he murmured. The kitsune kissed him on the lips. His hands reluctantly reached up to hold her. The Mother pushed him away when she sensed his fingertips getting close to her skin.

"Believe me now?" she asked. Tsuzuki sat in stunned silence as his mouth dug for something to say. The kitsune smirked at him.

"Pathetic," she said. Her husband blinked as he tried to get it together.

"Why are you here?" he asked. The kitsune leaned back with her ample bust in full view.

"Why else?" she asked, "I'm fulfilling the curse."

"But why?" the shinigami asked, "I thought you wanted to put an end to it all." The kitsune stretched out her slender left leg.

"I do," she replied, "it's all part of my plan."

"Your plan?" Tsuzuki asked in shock. The Mother in Anna's body smirked at him.

"Why, yes," she said, "I've been waiting for a long time for this." She walked over to the closet. "The family is corrupt," she said, "They must be wiped out. Anna's going to help me do it."

"But, why?" Tsuzuki asked clutching the sheets, "Why her?" The kitsune tried not to laugh.

"Why?" she repeated with her back turned, "You sound just like her father." She shook her head. "He asked the same thing," the kitsune said, "Do you know what I said?" She looked for something to wear. A smirk came onto her face.

"'Does there  _have_  to be a reason?'" the Mother replied, "It was all random. My first choice was his younger sister, Kirika, but their mother killed her." She sighed and picked out a yellow and red sundress. "Kirika would've given me the perfect offspring to merge with," the Mother lamented, "After she died, I chose the first girl born at random."

"Which was Anna," Tsuzuki said. The kitsune held up the dress to her chest in the mirror.

"Correct," she said, "What's worse is her father sealed me away all of those years!" Her tone sounded like hot acid. Tsuzuki shifted in the futon.

"Is that why you hate Daisuke-san so much?" he asked. The Mother turned to him, frowning.

"What do you think?" her eyes asked for her. The shinigami closed his mouth. The Mother smirked as her mood changed. "The best part about my revenge?" she asked, "I will live out that man's greatest fear. Once I merge with his beloved daughter, nothing will stop me!" Tsuzuki felt his stomach turn as he clutched their sheets again. She licked her lips at his discomfort.

"Oh, sweetie," the mother cooed, "I need you to do me a little favor."

"What?" he hissed. The wife walked over and knelt into his ear.

"Don't get in my way," she whispered, "Because, I can't guarantee I won't attack if you if do." Her sweet-sounding voice stung worse than a wasp. The kitsune smiled as she pulled away. As she walked away to the bathroom, Tsuzuki's mind sprung into alarm.

_I have to stop her and get Anna-chan back!_  he thought. The shinigami already saw how this happened. The Mother must have taken hold when Anna learned the truth about her mother in San Diego. That kitsune waited for the right moment to exact her revenge on Daisuke and the rest of the Eda-Kimoto clan. Even worse, she used him to strength herself through feeding last night. Once she had her power stable enough, the mother took over. Tsuzuki lowered his head.

"How did I not see it in time?" he muttered. The man fell back in his futon. Lucky for him, he had the right help to fix this brewing mess. The only problem was keeping quiet about this for the time being.


	5. Less Than Ordinary Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Kyosuke, he's here to tell you the story of how he became a Shinigami.

_Chapter Five: Less Than Ordinary Afterlife:_

-Kyosuke-

Ever have one of those where you wonder, "How the fuck did I end up like this?" I'm having one right now.

Let me back up here.

I'm Urahara Kyosuke, age twenty-three and I am the second oldest of five kids. To understand me, I will talk about my family. My older brother is Urahara Sosuke. He's twenty-nine and we haven't heard from him in years. We don't know what happened to him. I hope that he is okay.

The oldest girl, Urahara Mitsuko, age twenty. She basically holds the family together and I can count on her for anything. However, she does have her moments. I'll get into that later.

My youngest brother is Mamoru. He's eighteen and just started college. He is really good at tennis and protecting the girls in his life; I would say that he's like a mix of Sosuke and I.

Finally, there is the baby of the family. Her name is Kimi and she's sixteen. She's been spoiled even before our parents died. My family is important to me; they are my strongest motive. I would be lost without them.

Which leads back to today.

July eighth started out normal. Mitsuko and Mamoru already went to work and school respectively. Kimi and I got into a big fight that morning. I don't remember what it was about. I think I asked her to do something for me and she got mad at me.

"I hate you, brother!" Kimi screamed, "I wish you would just die!" I waved her off and walked out the door. That is the last thing I heard her say.

I worked at Tokyo University as a teaching assistant. I shouldn't have gotten on the train that morning. There was a maintenance problem on the train that I rode. As a result, I ended up on a thirty minutes delay.

_Oh come on_ , I remember thinking as I got my coffee, _I can't afford to be late._ I looked at my watch. Well, I could make a quick call. I pulled out my phone and dialed Kimi's cell. I looked at the crowd waiting for the train as the other line rang.

"Come on," I muttered into the mouthpiece. "Pick up! Please pick up!"

"This is Kimi's phone," her voicemail said, "I can't be reached. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you. Love ya!" I groaned at the beep.

"Hey Kimi-chan," I said, "It's me, Kyosuke. I just wanted to call and say I'm sorry and I hope you have good day. I'm heading out now; I'll see you this evening. I love you, goodbye." I sent the message and hung up hoping it smoothed things over. I bought a newspaper and waited for the subway.

About nine o'clock, my train pulled up at the station. I packed up my paper and got on board. My day started to change when the doors closed.

I should've known something was wrong when the wheels outside made a horrible screeching noise. Everyone else noticed as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing technical difficulties. Please bear with us" the announcer called over loudspeaker. The passengers around me groaned. I couldn't erase this bad feeling in my gut. I bit my lower lip. I could just get off here wait for the next train…

Suddenly, the train shook as it sped up. I held onto the hanger strap and shut my eyes. I could barely hear my teeth grinding in mouth over the screaming.

"Oh no!" a woman cried.

"We're all going to die!" another woman yelled.

"I don't want to die here!" a student cried. Their screams blended together with the screeching steel and grinding wheels. The last thought that entered my mind was of Kimi. The white haze reached towards me.

The giant steel body collided with the wall. Seventy-six people were injured and thirty died in the crash.

I awoke in pitch darkness.


	6. Blue Japanese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka begins his therapy under Tana care and she digs back up the bitterness that Hisoka wishes that he could forget.

_Chapter Six: Blue Japanese:_

Hisoka sat in Tana-san's office. His smiled looked so twisted.

_Oh great_ , he thought, _of all people, it had to be her. Traitors all of them!_ Tana pulled out her tape recorder.

"Shall we begin?" she asked. Hisoka sneered at her. The therapist opened her notes.

"Okay," Tana said. She hit record on the machine.

"July eighth, 2010," she began, "I, Fujimoto Tana-sensei, am here we patient, Kurosaki Hisoka. Session one starts now." She turned to the patient.

"Kurosaki-kun," Tana addressed, "Talk to me. What's on your mind?" The shinigami wouldn't speak. His cold look said, "I don't want to be here." Tana laced her hands together.

"That's okay, we can take out time with this session" she said. Tana took more notes.

"Why?" Hisoka asked. The therapist glanced up at him.

"Why what, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked.

"Why do you even care?" he asked. Tana straightened up her glasses.

"Tatsumi asked me to help," she explained, "Tsuzuki insisted on getting the best help for you." She noticed him sneering at him.

"Is something wrong?" Tana asked. Hisoka didn't answer, but she already figured it out. The therapist changed tactics.

"You know," she said, "Tsuzuki-san expressed some bitterness in your partnership as of late. Do you want to talk about that?" Hisoka snorted and turned away.

"Fine," Tana said, "I'll do the talking for now." She flipped the page in her notes. "The way I heard it," the therapist began, "You have feelings for your partner. However, he's married to Kimoto-Tsuzuki-san. Tell me about your feelings for Tsuzuki." Tana observed his facial expression.

Hearing that again made Hisoka want to vomit; she just had to go there. Hisoka gritted his teeth.

"I don't want to talk about him," he muttered. Tana glanced up at him.

"Why not?" she asked, "You thought he was the one, didn't you? You saw him as your true love. Instead, he broke your heart when he fell in love with Kimoto-Tsuzuki-san." Tana turned the page in her notes. Hisoka's eyes filled with venom.

"Yet, I'm curious about something," the therapist said. She waited for Hisoka to respond. When he didn't Tana stuck the knife in deeper.

"You are so much stronger than all of this," she told him, "Why are you driving yourself to destruction? What's holding you back from letting go?" Hisoka clenched his fists at her words.

"If he really is 'the one' for you," she drove home, "Don't you want what's best for him? Shouldn't you be happy for him and his wife?" Hisoka rose to his feet and stormed out of the room.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Tana called out, "Come back, the session's not over yet!"

"I don't care! I don't have to hear this bullshit!" the shinigami yelled back. He slammed the door hard enough to shake the frame on his way out. Tana closed her notes and turned to the recorder.

"This ends session one," she said before hitting the stop button.


	7. Fox is the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mother Kitsune wants to test out her powers, so she hits the streets of Chijou and finds the perfect victim.

_Chapter Seven: Fox is the Devil:_

The Mother needed to test her strength before acting. She decided to use Chijou as her playground this morning. Anna's body helped her blend in. First, she needed a victim. The Mother wanted someone pure with skeletons in their closet. Anna already objected to this plan.

"Oh come on, Anna-chan; this could be fun." the Mother said, "I have to test my powers." A tasty idea crossed her mind as she smirked, "Hey, I have a little bet for you," she said, "If you let me stabilize my power…." The heavy traffic rushed by the woman. The Mother grinned at the silence.

"Good," she cooed, "I'm glad you understand." She walked across the crosswalk.

The Mother came to a Woman's Advocate Building downtown. She waited by the entrance and used her senses to "fish" for her prey. The hunt lasted for one minute. She opened her eyes and smirked. The meeting would be over in twenty minutes.

Close to eleven o'clock, the Mother watched the ladies exit the building. The smells of their souls teased her, tempted her. She used her years of experience to control her appetites until her target came out. Her attention focused on the last woman to exit the Woman's Advocate Building. The Mother studied her target. Akiyama Mikiko, aged forty-five, married with two children. Oh, her scent was intoxicating. The Mother walked over to her target.

"Excuse me, miss?" she addressed her. Akiyama paused and looked up. The Mother stopped in front of her and gave her an innocent smile.

"Are you Akiyama Mikiko?" she asked. The other woman blinked at her.

"Yes," she replied. "May I ask why?" The Mother bowed gracefully.

"My name is Niwa Midori," she replied, "I have heard wonderful things about you." Akiyama began to smile.

"Oh," she said. "That's nice to hear." The woman stuck out her hand to the human-formed kitsune. Once she shook her hand, "Midori" saw her target's hidden crimes.

Akiyama's son, daughter, and even husband lived in fear of her. Every day, she tormented her family to be her idea of perfection. The daughter took pills to cope. Akiyama even killed her infant son after making him drink lighter fluid as punishment. The whole thing was passed off as an accident.

Midori smiled at this newfound information as she plotted the perfect murder. She drew back her hand.

"Say, have you had lunch yet?" she asked.

"No…" her target answered.

"Perfect!" Midori said as she took the woman by the shoulders. "I know just the place." She led her target across the street before she could argue.

They went an outdoor café. Akiyama fidgeted in her seat.

"Listen," she said, "I really need to get back."

"No, no," the kitsune insisted. "Stay. The food is really good here." Akiyama bit her lower lip.

"At least let me call home," she said, "I have to tell the maid about the mess in the kitchen and…."

"Don't bother," Midori interrupted. "Cell phone reception is tricky here. Sometimes it's perfect and other times it's just a dead zone." She looked around for a brief moment. "Yep," Midori said, "We're sitting in a dead zone."

"Well can't we move?" her target asked.

"What's the rush?" the Mother asked. "We have the best seat in the café. Stay, relax." Akiyama reluctantly lowered her hand. Midori patted her on the shoulder.

"That's better," she cooed. "Just sit and enjoy lunch." _It's your last meal after all_ , she thought. Akiyama sat squirming. Midori timed the whole execution through their lunch. She didn't eat or order any food. Akiyama looked up from her Alfredo pasta with a puzzled look.

"Hm?" she asked as she spotted her companion's glass of wine, "That's all you're having?" Midori chuckled over her full glass.

"I'm not really hungry right now," she lied. Her target nodded uneasily.

"Okay…." she mumbled. Midori's face changed into a grim one.

"Actually, I haven't been fully honest with you," she admitted. "I have to tell you something." The target lowered her fork.

"What?" she asked. The Mother grabbed her by wrist and whispered something in her ear in a honey-sweet tone. Akiyama dropped her fork. She rose to her feet in a daze and began walking away.

"Hey!" Midori called out behind her, "You didn't order dessert! They have good cheesecake here!"

"No," her victim mumbled sadly as she walked to the guillotine in her mind, "I won't need it anymore."


	8. Lab Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting to talk to Watari about the latest crisis with Anna, Tsuzuki takes the time to observe Charlotte and Takashi after he meets them face-to-face for the first time.

_Chapter Eight: Lab Promise:_

Tsuzuki rushed to Watari's lab. On the way, he thought of how to word his worries. He could trust his good friend with something like this, right?

The man knocked on the door.

"It's open!" his friend replied. Tsuzuki slid back the door and went inside. He found Watari with Charlotte and Takashi again. His friend looked up from his research.

"Oh, Tsuzuki," he said. "Just the person I want to see." Tsuzuki froze and blinked at him.

"Why?" he asked in suspicion. Watari clapped his hands together.

"I have a couple questions for you," he said.

"Questions?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes," the blonde scientist said, "Wait here." He turned and went to the back room. The other shinigami took a seat. He looked other at the couple to his left.

"Hey, I know you," he said when he noticed Charlotte, "You're that hostess in that club back in Tokyo." The woman blinked at first.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But do I know you?"

"I apologize," Tsuzuki said. "My name is Tsuzuki Asato." The hostess still looked confused.

"I'm Charlotte," she replied likewise. 'This is Takashi."

"Nice to meet you," the angel said with his head bowed.

"Yes," the shinigami said. He noticed their fingers laced together as they held hands.

"Oh," he said. "Are you two…" Tsuzuki took a moment to form how to ask this. "Are you two dating?" he asked.

"Dating?" Takashi asked in a puzzled tone.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the shinigami asked.

"Girl…friend?" the angel asked. Charlotte rested her head on his shoulder.

"No, no," she said. "He's my roommate."

"I see," Tsuzuki said. However, he saw it differently.

"So what are you here for?" he asked.

"A check-up," Charlotte said. "You?"

"I just wanted to ask a couple of questions," the shinigami answered. He studied the pair as he spoke. Charlotte reminded him of Anna personality-wise. They both looked like ice queens at first glance. Like himself with his wife, Tsuzuki guessed that Takashi opened up the warm-hearted girl in Charlotte. The angel's whole demeanor around her said, "I will protect her with all of my being." The Shinigami could tell that Takashi would love Charlotte in sickness and in health. Too bad the angel himself couldn't grasp this. He didn't seem to understand the concept of romance and courtship. It tempted Tsuzuki to take him aside and talk to him. Maybe inspire him to voice his true feelings to Charlotte. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Watari called out as he returned. Both parties looked up as the scientist pulled out a flash drive and plugged it into his laptop.

"Now, who first?" he asked. Tsuzuki raised his hand.

"Good," his friend said. "I have something to show you." He opened a file on the flash drive. "I took a live sample of Anna's core for comparison on my case," he explained, "You need to look at this." Tsuzuki walked up to the screen.

"What the…?" he asked when it first caught his attention, "What… What is that?" The document depicted a live video feed of crystal-like sphere, pulsing and glowing bright pink.

"I put a small shikigami in the sample as a camera to monitor it," Watari said. "I went to check the sample this morning and found this."

"What does it all mean?" Charlotte asked. Watari clicked for a close up on the center of the sample. Tsuzuki's eyes widened in fear at what he saw. The center had a little fox face on it.

"The core's been taken over by a parasite," Watari put in simple terms. He turned his attention to Tsuzuki.

"Be honest with me, Tsuzuki," he said sternly. "Has the Mother started to take over to fulfill the curse?" Tsuzuki lowered his head.

"Yes," he murmured.

"Tsuzuki!" Watari gasped. "When did this happen?"

"This morning," the other shinigami admitted. "After her and me… you know, last night." He looked the scientist desperately in the eye. "Watari, please!" he pleaded. "Tell me how to fix this!" The scientist gave him a sharp nod.

"You didn't have to ask," he replied. "I'm on it." Tsuzuki bowed his head.

"Thank you, friend," he said in a low voice. Watari smiled as a response.

"Sure," he said, "Anything for a friend."


	9. Newbie Shinigami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyosuke's story continues and he finds himself in Meifu with an offer that could keep him close to his family.

_Chapter Nine: Newbie Shinigami:_

"Huh?" I asked, "What just happened?" I looked at my fingertips. _Am I… dead?_

"Correct!" I heard over my head. I looked up and saw the glow of candles in front of me. The bright lights nearly blinded me so much that I had to shield my eyes. It was then that I remembered what happened moments before. I died in that train crash as it sped off of the tracks and careened into the wall. The last thing I saw was blood before it got dark. The images wouldn't stop playing in my mind as I shook my head.

"No," I murmured. "What about my family? I can't leave them behind!" I tried to see through the many lit candles ahead of me. "Can't I go back?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," the voice told me, "I can't return you to your old life." My heart sank when I heard that. I shook my head.

"No," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry," the voice told me. My hands began to shake as I went pale.

"But," I murmured, "But what about my family? Who will take care of them?" A soft breeze blew by me. I felt a pair of hands embrace me from behind.

"I can help you there," a small voice whispered, "Just answer one question for me." I drew my eyes shut.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why should I make you a shinigami?" it asked, "You'll have to bring in more dead like yourself. Tearing them away from their families and lovers, can you live with that?" I never could lie in life and I wasn't going to start now.

"No," I admitted.

"No?" the voice asked. I shook my head.

"No," I repeated, "I don't have the heart to do it."

"Then tell me why," it ordered. I only have one answer in mind.

"My family," I said.

"Your family?" I heard it ask. I swallowed as I gathered my thoughts.

"My family is my motive for going on," I answered. "Even in death I want to watch over them, so, please, let me find a way to stay by them." The hands released my body in silence. The candlelight dimmed to reveal two men in fancy suits.

"Come with us," the first one replied. I watched them walk down the hall. I followed behind rather confused. We didn't speak for the whole trip. I looked around unsettled.

"Hey, where exactly are we going?" I muttered to their backs. I didn't get an answer from either one. I lowered my eyes to the floor.

"Okay," I mumbled. The hall darkened behind us. _Creepy_ , I thought as I looked around at where the walls should have been. We came up to a door at the end of the hall. The men saw me inside. I bowed my head at them in the doorway.

"Thanks, I guess," I mumbled. I walked inside when they said nothing. My interview didn't last long; it felt like an actual job interview. I answered a few questions the higher-ups gave me and got assigned to Kyoto under Watari Yutaka's guidance. The best part about this deal so far? I get to be near my family in Kyoto.


	10. Fighting Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka sits in his room alone until Kohaku reappears to rub in the pain that he feels from his jealousy towards Tsuzuki and Anna's marriage and relationship.

_Chapter Ten: Fighting Myself:_

Hisoka sat in his room around lunchtime. His bitterness came back to beat him again.

"Just look at you," Kohaku cooed. "Just look at you." Hisoka lifted his head and saw the kitsune grinning at him. The shinigami rolled his eyes.

"Don't you ever give up?" he asked. It smirked as it narrowed its eyes.

"Aw, Hisoka-kun," the child said. "You're so mean!"

"Go away!" the shinigami hissed. "I'm here because of you!" Kohaku's lips twitched into a smile.

"Is that really it?" the child asked. "Or is it because of your partner's love for his wife?" Hisoka gritted his teeth.

"Shut up!" he hissed. The kitsune leered at him.

"O-h!" it said, "So I am right!"

"Shut up!"

"Why should I? You know it's the truth! Am I right?"

"I said shut up!"

Kohaku gave him a crooked smiled, "But you know I am right. Just admit it, that lady has a point."

Hisoka flopped back on his bead. Kohaku lied on top of its prey.

"Aw," it cooed, "Admit it, you are jealous of Anna." Hisoka turned his head away. Kohaku leaned down to his neck.

"You're so stubborn," the child whispered. "That's what I like about you. But seriously, say it. Say you are jealous of Anna."

"No, I'm not!" Hisoka barked.

"Look me in the eye and say it," the kitsune commanded. "Look me in the eyes and say it!" Hisoka froze when he heard that. Lying wouldn't work, Kohaku could see through them. Hisoka frowned at his disposition.

"Fine," he mumbled. Kohaku leered at him.

"Hm?" it asked. The shinigami clutched his sheets.

"Tell me something," he said. "Why are you still around?" Kohaku looked down at him when it heard that question.

"Hisoka-kun," the kitsune cooed. "You already know why."

"No, I don't," the prey grumbled. The kitsune turned the boy's face to it and leaned down for a kiss.

"I feed off your jealousy and displeasure," the child murmured. Hisoka's eyes widened in alarm as their lips touched. He pushed it off as fast as he could. Kohaku sat on the floor smirking.

"Why so cruel, my love?" the kitsune cooed. Hisoka sat up glaring at it.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. Kohaku pretended to look hurt.

"But why not?" the child asked.

"You don't love me!" the shinigami snapped. "You just love to toy with me!"

"But I'm not lying," Kohaku insisted. "As long as you stay jealous and angry at Anna, I will stay and love you." Hisoka rose to his feet frowning.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kohaku asked.

"I have therapy!" the shinigami barked as he headed out the door. Kohaku smiled as the heavy wood slid shut.

"That's okay," the kitsune child muttered. "I will be right here waiting."

In the hallway, Hisoka heard, "I know how to beat it." The shinigami looked to see a girl about twelve years old with long red hair waiting just inches from him. She bowed her head.

"I've been expecting you," she said with elegance.


	11. The Root of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to help his wife, Tsuzuki turns to Becky to find out more about that fateful phone call four days earlier.

_Chapter Eleven: The Root of Darkness:_

_July 10th, 1983._

Daisuke sat alone on Kato's porch. Baby Anna slept in her crib in his room. He had just put her down for a nap. So much weighed on the dad's mind in this alone time.

"Hey!" someone shouted in real life. Daisuke looked up to see Kato walking up the driveway with bags of groceries in his arms.

"Could you give me a hand?" he asked. The boy slowly nodded once he got the message. Daisuke walked over and took a bag. Once they got the groceries inside, the men sat on the porch. Daisuke looked out on the yard.

"What's on your mind?" Kato asked. The young man turned rather puzzled.

"Hm?" he asked.

"You've been pretty quiet," the old man pointed out. Daisuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Not much," he said, "Just about my daughter and her mother." The old man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Her mother?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said nodding. The boy paused and glanced around for a brief second.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked. Kato gave him a rather perplexed look.

"Sure," he answered. "What is it?" Daisuke leaned into the old man's ear.

"Her mother's still alive," he whispered. Kato turned his head with his jaw dropped.

"What?" he asked, "So, you mean…?" Daisuke nodded as he prepared to expose the truth of Anna's birth.

\-------

_July 5th, 2010, 6:00 p.m._

Tsuzuki decided to go to the root of the storm for the answers. He remembered that Anna got a call from San Diego three days ago. Learning about her mother sent his wife into a shock that led the kitsune to take over. Yet, he didn't have the full story.

Tsuzuki waited until his wife was in the shower. He found the phone on the coffee table in the living room. The shinigami unlocked it and scrolled through the dialed call list. His eyes stayed locked on the list as he listened for down the hall.

_Come on_ , he thought. _Who called her that day?_ He paused when he found his answer.

"Becky Campbell," he read on the screen. Tsuzuki looked down the hall. This would have to be quick. The shinigami dialed the number. He moved to the balcony outside as the other line rang.

"What is it?" a tired voice asked, "It's two in the morning here! Make it quick!" A sweat drop formed on Tsuzuki's head as he remembered that San Diego was in a completely different time zone than Tokyo in Chijou. Too late to turn back now, he might as well say it.

"It's Tsuzuki," the shinigami said.

"Tsuzuki?" Becky repeated. "What's wrong?" Tsuzuki stepped back in shock. _She's speaking Japanese?_ he thought. Okay, that would make things easier for this.

"Do you remember a few days ago?" he asked, "When you called Anna?" Becky paused on the other line.

"No…" she mumbled.

"It was about Anna's mother," he pushed.

"What about it?" the American woman asked.

"What exactly did you tell her?" the man asked. Becky groaned the phone.

"I don't remember," she muttered.

"Please try to remember!" Tsuzuki pleaded. "This is important!" Becky took a moment to think.

"Well, I came to over to check on Mrs. Parkman," she began. "I found her sitting in the living room talking to herself about random things."

"Okay," the shinigami said, nodding.

"I asked what she was talking about," Becky went on. "She slurred out that she was Anna's mother."

"And that's it?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well, I did ask her about it the next morning," Becky said. "Funny thing, Ms. Parkman freaked out and didn't want to talk about it."

"Any idea why?" the shinigami asked.

"Embarrassment, I guess," the American woman said. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure," Tsuzuki replied. "Sorry to bother you."

"Bye," Becky said. The shinigami hung up unsatisfied. _Guess I have to go to Daisuke's tapes_ , he thought. Tsuzuki went back into the apartment.

Inside, the shower cut off by the time he closed the door. The Shinigami kept up his guard as he crossed into the bedroom and set up Daisuke's tape player in the corner on the floor. After twenty minutes, Tsuzuki found the right tape and hit play.


	12. Daisuke's Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki learns more about Anna's parents through another one of Daisuke's tape. Meanwhile, the kitsune has plans for Anna's husband.

_Chapter Twelve: Daisuke's Sin:_

_July 10th, 1983._

Daisuke lied back onto the porch. "Where to begin with my story?" he asked.

"Any way you can," Kato answered.

"Okay…" the boy mumbled. He settled himself in place. The boy closed his eyes.

"It began after I ran away from home," Daisuke started, "I had just moved into student housing. I met two American girls during summer session. They both came from military families."

"Was one of them her mother?" Kato asked. Daisuke nodded in regret.

"I didn't want to continue my family's curse," he lamented, "I vowed not to have any children."

"So what happened?" the old man asked, "Love? Alcohol?" Daisuke shook his head humiliated. Kato became intrigued by this point.

"Then… what happened?" he asked. Daisuke's face burned red as mumbled the truth under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" Kato asked. The boy looked him straight in the eye.

\------

_July 5th, 2010, 6:00 p.m._

Daisuke's Tape Entry #129:

_7/10/83_

-Daisuke-

He said, "My name is Kimoto Daisuke. I am eighteen years old and a single father. I have committed a sin against myself last year. I vowed to never keep up my family's curse. I hoped to let part of it die with me. Fate has a funny way of betraying me.

"It happened shortly after I ran away from home. I just wanted to start fresh and distance myself from my family. The school provided me with housing on campus. I even started to make new friends. Then on June thirteenth, 1982, I met two American girls. Their names were Allison Parkman and Daisy Kessler. Both of them lived in Camp Zama, an American Army Base in Kanagawa. They would take the train to Kobe on their days off from school and weekends.

"Allison was a brash loner. Her outward stoic appearance scared little children. She didn't seem to have any other friends besides Daisy. Some of my friends didn't even approach her. I couldn't understand how she and Daisy became friends in the first place.

"Daisy, on the other hand, was as sweet as they came. Pretty shy girl may I add. I guess that's why I liked her so much. I met Daisy and Allison while I was buying dinner. Daisy waited outside the store for her friend. I remember thinking she looked so cute in that yellow and green watercolor sundress. I found myself walking over and talking to her. Daisy was a nice girl. She and Allison moved to Japan two months ago. They were visiting a friend in Kobe for the weekend.

"It didn't take much from there to click. Through visits and phone calls, we started to date. On the twenty-first of June, I proposed to Daisy. I know it sounds silly, but I was like a little boy in love. She hesitated at first, but said yes. Now, I told her I didn't want any children. Despite having reservations about my request, she agreed. However, one summer night made it come undone."

-Side One Ends-

Tsuzuki flipped over the tape and hit play.

-Tape Resumes-

"I remember that whole day on July first. Unbeknownst to me, my baby sister, Kirika-chan, was brain dead at the hospital. That night, I agreed to a double date with Daisy and Allison. I wondered how this would work out. I doubt anyone would go out with Allison. To my surprise, she managed to get a guy for the evening. He looked rather panicked to be with her. To be honest, I felt sorry for that guy.

"The date turned out to be rather nice. Daisy and I enjoyed each other's company. The other guy warmed up to us almost instantly. Allison stayed quiet for most of the night. I remember that I felt sorry for her."

_Daisuke paused on the tape._

"It's really embarrassing to repeat. Sometime later, it began to rain. I took everyone back to my dorm. My roommate was out visiting his family while the school was closed for a paint job. It should have ended there.

"However, it took an unfortunate turn.

"Allison and I stayed up talking. She just wanted to be left alone. I could understand how she felt. I can't really explain how it occurred. I guess my kitsune seduced and then we…"

_Daisuke paused again on tape._

"I cringe remembering it. But yes, I slept with Allison Parkman. I still embarrass myself thinking about it. I… I… I… I think I need a bath. Excuse me."

End of Tape Entry #129

An elegant finger hit stop on the tape player. Tsuzuki looked up to see his wife standing behind him in a towel dripping wet and sneering.

"I detest that man's voice," she hissed. The shinigami stared at the woman. In a normal situation, he would be all over that curvy Junoesque body instantly. However, she was not his Anna-chan. Anna loved her father. This woman only knew how to spew venom. His wife snickered.

"Daisuke was a bad man after all," she said, "Cheating on his fiancée with her best friend. Shameful."

"He didn't want to!" Tsuzuki snapped.

"He still did it," the Mother pointed out. Her husband glared at her. Meanwhile, she sized him up in her own eyes. He didn't look it, but this shinigami could be quite useful. Why else would Anna be so drawn to him? The woman smirked to herself.

_I will devour him!_ she thought.


	13. Phone Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka battles his demons again until he gets help from an unexpected source over the phone.

_Chapter Thirteen: Phone Message:_

Hisoka didn't get her. What did this spunky redhead want with him? She sat on the garden bench watching him. The shinigami didn't hold back anymore.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. The girl shuffled her feet.

"I told you," she said. "My name is Carrie." Hisoka frowned.

"Yes," he said, "but what do you want from me?" The round-faced girl smiled at him.

"I want to help you," she told the boy. The shinigami blinked in confusion.

"But why?" he asked. Carrie smiled at him warmly.

"Does there have to be a reason?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes at her and walked off.

"You can't run away from this!" she yelled after him. Hisoka pushed himself to walk faster. He went back into the building and shut the glass door. He hated to admit it, but Carrie was right. He couldn't run away anymore. Might as well face it and get this over with. However, he knew what held him back.

_I'm not ready_ , Hisoka thought. _I can't do this. I don't need any of this; I can do fine by myself!_

"Liar," he heard a whisper behind him. Hisoka whipped around and saw Kohaku looking down at him. The shinigami tried to crawl away.

_No! Stay away! Stay away!_

"You see it too?" another voice asked. Hisoka turned and saw Carrie standing behind him. He nodded as his stomach turned. She came down and put her arms around his shoulders.

"You don't want to, do you?" she whispered. The Shinigami shook his head.

"I can help you," she said. Hisoka turned and looked her in the eye.

"But why?" he asked, "Why do you want to help me so much?" She rested her chin on his right shoulder.

"Because," she whispered, "I feel that I must."

"Hisoka!" another voice called. The shinigami looked up. Tana stood in the entrance to the lobby looking at him.

"Hisoka," she said, "What are you doing here? You have a phone call." The shinigami gave her a puzzled look.

"A call?" he asked.

"Yes," the therapist answered.

"Are they still on the line?" he asked.

"Yes," Tana repeated. "Come with me." She turned and went into the lobby. Hisoka stared blankly as she walked away. A phone call for him? Jessie didn't know where he was or have his cell number. So who cared enough to call him in rehab? Curious, Hisoka got up and followed behind.

He found Tana waiting in the lobby. She handed him the phone. Hisoka leaned against the wall with the doctor watching.

"Hello?" Hisoka asked.

"Hisoka?" a familiar's male's voice asked on the other line. Melancholy hate filled his soul.

"Tsuzuki?" he asked. The boy gritted his teeth. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"How are you?" his partner asked. Hisoka snorted.

"Fine, thank you," he hissed. "Why do you care?" Tsuzuki didn't answer at first.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you yet," he told him. "I just wanted to say good luck and get better." Hisoka didn't know what to say. Tsuzuki paused on the other line.

"Goodbye, Hisoka," he murmured. "Good luck." Tsuzuki hung up without his partner saying a word. The boy lowered the phone to his chest.

_Lies_ , he thought, _He is only lying to me!_ However, Hisoka's heart hung onto this hope. He wanted to still believe that Tsuzuki really felt something for him. Tana patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll take you back to your room now," she whispered. The doctor led the Shinigami back to his room.

Hisoka sat down on his bed. Carrie embraced him from behind. The Shinigami sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm ready now," he said in a soft voice. "Tell me what to do." Her lips gently touched his ear.

"You already took the first step," she whispered.


	14. Angelic Resting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Takashi take a moment in between testing in Watari's lab.

_Chapter Fourteen: Angelic Resting:_

-Charlotte-

Testing was wearing me out. Watari said that it's helping him with his research, but the truth is it's tiring me out every day. I don't even know what he wants. I flopped back on my couch in my living room.

"Damn it," I muttered. "And I have to work today too?" I shook my head to myself.

"You okay?" I heard over my head. I glanced up and found Takashi beside me. I gave him a small smile.

"Yes," I said. "I'm just tired." He felt around for my hand on the couch. I took hold of his for him. He's such a sweet guy. I almost want him to be my boyfriend.

"How much more with this?" Takashi asked. I sighed as I looked at his gorgeous face.

"A couple of weeks," I answered. I groaned at that statement. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out," I complained.

"I'm here for you, you know," he told me.

"Yes," I said. A random thought occurred in my head. "Takashi-kun," I spoke up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could you kiss me?" I asked. I had never seen his cheeks so red.

"I'm not asking so much," I said. "Just one kiss."

"What?" Takashi blurted out with red cheeks.

"It's okay," I said. "I won't have sex with you, just one kiss."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "I won't even use tongue." He still hesitated at first. Finally, Takashi bowed his head.

"Alright," he said. Takashi leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I placed my hand on his cheek. My heart flipped in excitement. I'm not supposed to feel this way, but I can't help it. Takashi pulled away and I felt cold. _It's over already?_ I looked up at Takashi.

"Why don't you lie down with me?" I asked. His face looked so red.

"Char-chan!" he yelped.

"It's okay," I insisted. "I won't do anything." He didn't move for a long pause. That angel moved to my side and lied down beside me. I held his hand the whole time. I kissed him on the forehead.

"See?" I asked, "Not so bad, is it?"

"No," he said. I pushed his some of his hair out of his face. He'd be the perfect boyfriend. It's a shame that Takashi can't understand concepts like that. He's still learning about sex. I'm tempted to sleep with him again. Somehow, that doesn't seem like a good idea.

"Takashi-kun," I spoke up.

"Hm?" he asked.

"How much do you like me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" my angel asked. I rested my head against his chest.

"I think I've fallen in love with you," I admitted. He held me in his arms. I pressed my lips together. Was it okay to say something like that? Am I really in love with him? "Do you understand what I'm saying?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Takashi answered. His grip tightened around my body.

"That's okay," I said. I took in the moment between us. "I have more testing tomorrow," I spoke up.

"Alright," Takashi told me. I stayed in his arms somewhat satisfied. This will do for now, I suppose.


	15. Kill Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ju-Oh-Cho pick of a case of six mysterious deaths and Tsuzuki confronts the culprit.

_Chapter Fifteen: Kill Parade:_

Ju-Oh-Cho was busy today. Six enigmatic deaths have occurred in the course of three days. The people in question just disappeared. Their relations believed it to be suicide, but Ju-Oh-Cho didn't think so. Tsuzuki overheard the chatter in the hallway as he was heading home for the day.

"You think they were cursed to die?" one newbie shinigami asked two of her coworkers.

"Possibly," one of them answered, "They all saw this auburn-haired woman before they died." Tsuzuki froze at those words.

_Auburn-haired?_ He listened in closer.

"Strange thing," the second coworker said. "All of their souls came here as planned."

"Is that right?" the newbie asked.

"Yeah," the first coworker said. "They were all abusive or criminals too." Tsuzuki had a rough idea of who they were talking about. The man quietly rushed home. He found his wife sitting on the living room couch as if waiting for him.

"Oh," she said. "You're home early." Tsuzuki closed the door behind him.

"I know it was you," he hissed. The Mother gave him a doe-eyed look.

"Asato-kun!" she cooed. "What ever do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about." Her husband glared at her.

"Spare me your crap!" Tsuzuki barked. "I know you killed them!" She gave him a sharp glance.

"Oh?" she asked, "What's your proof?"

"Your hair," he said.

"My hair?" the wife asked.

"Yes," Tsuzuki said with a nod.

"And?" the kitsune asked.

"Why?" the shinigami asked.

"And what will you do if I tell you?" she challenged. Tsuzuki bit his lower lip. The Mother smirked at him.

"Heh," she said. "Yeah, I did kill them."

"But why?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I wanted to test my powers," she explained.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked. The Mother stretched out Anna's right arm.

"I've been sealed away," she explained. "I needed to try out my powers after so long." Her eyes fixed back onto her husband. "Is that a problem?"

"Six people are dead!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"And all souls are accounted for, right?" she asked.

"Well… yeah…" her husband mumbled. He clenched his fists. "It's still wrong!"

"How?" the wife asked. "I didn't eat the souls. Their families and society are happier without them. There's no proof I killed them. So, what's the problem?" Tsuzuki gave her a cold look. Clearly, she felt no remorse for what she did. There was no way to spell it out to her either. His wife leaned forward.

"So," she spoke up. "What now? Are you going to judge me?" Tsuzuki growled at her. His wife smirked at him.

"I see," she said, "You can't bring yourself to harm Anna-chan!"

"Shut up!" Tsuzuki shouted. "She has nothing to do with you!" The Mother all but laughed at his argument. She stood up came within inches of him. Her right hand gently caressed his cheek.

"But she has _everything_ to do with me," she said in a low voice. "Yes, I am part of the one you kiss and caress every night. She is of me and I am of her." The shinigami gritted his teeth. It hurt to admit it, but she was right. The kitsune has taken over Anna's body and was now running wild with murder.

"So what are you plotting now?" Tsuzuki asked. The Mother looked him in the eye.

"What am I plotting?" she asked.

"You aren't going to kill more people?" Tsuzuki snapped. She looked at him with angelic eyes and a devilish smirk.

"No, no," she said, "I'm done with killing for now." His wife gave him a little kiss on the lips. Tsuzuki pushed her off and stormed down the hall. The Mother watched as she smirked. She gave herself enough time to follow behind and begin her main plan.


	16. Sour Cherry Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the bath, Tsuzuki tries to figure out what to do next when the Mother tries to seduce him for her own little game.

_Chapter Sixteen: Sour Cherry Game:_

Tsuzuki sat in the bathtub frowning. This just took a turn for the crapper. The Mother had begun to move these past three days. He already had his work cut out the day she took over. Now, he would have to hide it from Ju-Oh-Cho too? The shinigami shook his head.

_What the hell?_ _None of this is going right!_ He looked up at the ceiling. The man needed to fix this. He decided that the first step was to talk to his mother-in-law.

_I need to contact Parkman-san_ , he thought. Suddenly, Tsuzuki became aware that he wasn't alone anymore. This shinigami turned his eyes to the doorway. His wife stood in a robe smirking. Tsuzuki frowned at her.

"What do you want?" he asked. The Mother in Anna's body licked her lips.

"What else?" she asked. "You!" The shinigami's face didn't change.

"Sorry," he said; "But I'm married."

"I know," she said. "You're married to me." Tsuzuki shook his head sternly.

"No," he said, "I'm married to Anna-chan. You are not her."

"But, I am," the Mother said. She slid the door shut behind her. "She is of me and I am of her."

"But you're not her," Tsuzuki said. The kitsune fought to keep her composure. He wouldn't be easy to sway. Lucky she was used to getting her way. The Mother cleared her throat.

"Well then," she began again. "Let me show you."

"Show me what?" Tsuzuki asked. The wife smirked as she slid loose the sash of her robe. The shinigami battled himself as the robe hit the bathroom floor. He knew he couldn't resist Anna's Junoesque curves. His frown deepened as he sank into the warm water. The Mother raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You practically worship this body every night. Why so cold now?" Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes at the woman in his wife's body.

_Stop using her like that_ , he thought, enraged. The Mother sneered.

"What was that?" she asked. Tsuzuki kept his eyes to the floor. Good, she could hear his thoughts. The shinigami lifted his head.

"Stop using Anna-chan like a whore," he hissed. His wife narrowed her eyes at him. Already, she had her work cut out for her with this guy. She needed to up her charm for this. The Mother giggled. Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked. The kitsune smirked at him.

"A whore, huh?" she asked. The wife moved closer to the tub. Tsuzuki backed away. The woman took him by the cheeks.

"Isn't Anna your whore?" she asked. Tsuzuki bit his lower lip.

"That's not true," he muttered. The mother raised an eyebrow at him.

"It isn't?" she asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"No," he said. The Mother looked perplexed.

"Are you saying she's your soul mate?" she asked.

"Yes," her husband answered. Neither one spoke at first. The Mother held back her laughter.

"Bullshit," she muttered.

"And why is that?" Tsuzuki asked. His wife smirked and tried to climb into the tub with him. Tsuzuki jumped out as fast as he could. The Mother gave him a puzzled look.

"What's matter, sweetie?" she asked. "I thought you wanted this." The shinigami found himself caught between rage and bewilderment.

"Well… I do…" he confessed. The Mother focused her eyes on him.

"But?" she asked. The husband shook his head.

"I… I'm going to be leaving now!" he blurted out. His wife watched him run away as she smirked. She eased back into the water.

"He's tough to crack," she said. A small smiled eased onto her face. "I have to admit," the Mother spoke. "This game is rather entertaining." However, she paused.

"Oh, you're still here?" the kitsune asked. "Heh."


	17. Lab Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki and Watari talk about the latest development in the kitsune problem.

_Chapter Seventeen: Lab Day:_

_July 10th, 1983._

Kato still didn't understand one thing. "Daisuke-kun," he said. The young dad glanced over at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why not tell the truth?" the old man asked. Daisuke pressed his lips together.

"Because her friend, Daisy, was her fiancée!" he shouted. Kato looked down at his hands.

"Ouch," he muttered. "Nightmare." Daisuke nodded.

"I don't know what happened," he explained. "We only shared one bottle of my roommate's Sapporo beer." The young father paused in thought. "It must have been my kitsune," he reasoned, "He used some spell to…" He lowered his head in shame. Another thought crossed his mind. 'That's not the only reason I lied about Anna-chan's mother," he said. Kato gave him a puzzled look.

"It isn't?" he asked. Daisuke sat up straight up.

"Every woman who married into my family has either gone crazy or lost the ability to care," he explained. "The only one lucky enough to escape intact was my former sister-in-law, Tameko." Kato tilted his head at him.

"Do you love Anna-chan's mother?" he asked. Daisuke looked at him funny.

"Good god, no!" he blurted out. "She's scary-looking, crabby, and not too nice. Plus her eyes look weird." Daisuke sighed and lowered his shoulders.

"Still," he said. "Even Allison doesn't deserve the Hell my family drags their mates through."

"So, you need to keep Anna-chan's mother a secret?" Kato summed up. The young father nodded. The old man pressed his fingertips together.

"I could help you out there," he mumbled. "I know some people in a couple of hospitals in Hokkaido." Daisuke looked at him with big eyes.

"How?" he asked. Kato patted him on the head.

"You let me handle that," he told the boy. That smile wasn't exactly comforting.

_July 8th, 2010._

Watari hit stop on the tape player when Daisuke finished his one hundred and twenty-ninth tape entry and looked at Tsuzuki.

"And the Mother took over after Anna learned the truth?" he asked.

"Yes," his friend replied.

"I see…" the scientist said in thought. "I don't suppose that I wouldn't be wrong to say _she_ was behind those killings?"

"How did you know?" Tsuzuki asked stunned.

"Just a hunch," his friend told him. "Was it to try out her powers?"

"Yes," the other shinigami said. Watari took this all in.

"So…" Tsuzuki said. "How do I fix this?" The scientist looked him in the eye.

"Is she plotting anything else?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Tsuzuki admitted. Watari booted up his laptop.

"And you're sure she's still there?" he asked. His friend shrugged and shook his head.

"I see," Watari replied.

"What should I do?" the other shinigami asked. "I want my Anna-chan back." Watari brought up Anna's file on his laptop. The invaded sample came up on the screen.

"First, I will need you to observe her for a few days," he said. Tsuzuki gave him a rather confused look.

"What for?" he asked. His friend straightened up his glasses.

"I need you to see if Anna's still there or not," Watari explained. "If she's still there, we might have a chance." That last past fell into a low whisper. Tsuzuki was about to speak when the door flung open.

"I'm sorry I'm late," a young man's voice said. Both shinigami looked up to see Kyosuke standing in the doorway. Watari stood up smiling.

"Oh good," he said. "You're here." The scientist turned to his friend.

"Tsuzuki, this is my new lab assistant, Urahara Kyosuke," he said. "Kyo-kun, this is my friend, Tsuzuki."

"Hi," the older shinigami replied.

"Pleased to meet you," Kyosuke said with a bow. Watari clapped his hands together.

"Good," he said. "Shall we get back to work?" The scientist focused on his new assistant.

"Your first assignment," he said. "We're going to run a couple of lab tests on patient 37's core."

"Yes sir," Kyosuke said with a nod.


	18. Metal Kitsune Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki makes it home that night and deals with his wife's taunts to the point that he attacks her.

_Chapter Eighteen: Metal Kitsune Heart:_

The day dragged on as normal. Tsuzuki dreaded going home. He'd have to face her again tonight. He couldn't wait to be happy at home again. Still, he needed to bring his wife home. Tsuzuki packed up and left Ju-Oh-Cho.

"I'm home," he said when he made it back to his apartment. However, only the silence greeted him. Tsuzuki's eyes scanned the room.

"Sweetie?" he whispered. The Shinigami processed down the hall. He came to the open bedroom door. The man peeked inside.

"Dear?" he whispered. "You still awake?" His ears caught a light snicker. Tsuzuki peeked into the room. He found his wife sitting on their futon dressed in a red lacy gown.

"Welcome home," she greeted him. Despite his eyes going back to her ample bosom, Tsuzuki put on a bold face.

"Is Anna-chan still there?" he asked. The Mother gave him an angelic look.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked. "Of course I'm still here."

"You're not my Anna-chan," he said. "I want to know if she's still there or not." The Mother sneered for a second. Tsuzuki felt tempted to draw out her rage. He slid the door shut behind him.

"Listen," he said. "I just want my wife back." His wife put up a classy front.

"Well, I'm here now," she said. "Deal with it." Tsuzuki gritted his teeth. Why did she _have_ to have Anna's face and body? He fought his libido to not devour her. The Mother noticed his face.

"Aw," she said. "What's the matter? Conflicted about me?" She chuckled at his problem.

"You poor fool," the Mother cooed, "You men are the same. You only want me for sex or power." The kitsune snorted and gritted her teeth. "That bastard locked me away out of fear for his own daughter!" Her lips curved into a smirk as she looked him in the eye. "I don't understand why that silly girl loved him so much," she said, "That man's really a hypocrite. The same is true about you." Tsuzuki glared at her.

"What did you say?" he asked. The Mother licked her lips.

"Murderer," she taunted him. "That's all you are. You and Daisuke are the lowest of the low. Heh, I'm starting to question Anna's poor taste with the men in her life." Tsuzuki lunged forward enraged and grabbed her by throat. The wife gave him a twisted smirk as his grip tightened.

"Oh look!" she cried in a strangled voice. "Asato-kun's murdering his wife!" Tsuzuki let go of her while in a complicated place. The Mother caught her breath and gave him a devilish smile.

"Aw, what's wrong?" she cooed. "Can't bring yourself to harm the woman you love?" The kitsune held back a laugh.

"Pathetic," she said. "Men, you're all the same, really weak!" Tsuzuki huffed at her and turned away.

"I'm going to bed," he muttered under his breath. The Mother watched him walk out the door.

"You can't run away from me!" she shouted. _I will make you my toy. You just watch and see._ The mighty kitsune licked her hungry lips and laid back on the futon she shared with her husband.


	19. One of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka struggles in rehab as he is alone and all eyes are on him.

_Chapter Nineteen: One of a Kind:_

They all avoided him. Just like the lyric, on top of the world, he got nothing down. Hisoka stayed to himself in rehab. He wasn't bitter like first five days he arrived. The boy still didn't talk during sessions. He and Tana spent most of the mornings in silence. Yet, she didn't push him to make the first move nor did she attempt to begin. Hisoka stared her down for the whole session.

"It's like she wants me to start," he complained in his room.

"Why don't you?" Carrie asked over him. Hisoka glanced up at her.

"What would I say?" he asked. The round-faced redhead shrugged.

"Don't know," she said. "You have to say something, anything." Hisoka glanced over at the window. Carrie pushed some hair from her face.

"They all stare at you," she pointed out. Hisoka closed his eyes.

"I know," he muttered.

"Why?" Carrie asked. The shinigami pushed away her fingertips as she brushed his hair from his eyes.

"I'm a freak," he muttered. Carrie tilted her head at him.

"Why do you think that?" she asked. Hisoka shook his head.

"I want to be left alone," he muttered. Carrie looked him in the eye.

"You don't want that," she said. Hisoka turned his gaze away from her.

"How would you know that?" he huffed.

"You are loved," she said. "I can see into your heart. You are loved, but you are lonely." Hisoka didn't speak.

"Bullshit," he muttered.

"Which part?" his friend asked.

"All of it," the boy remarked.

"May I ask how?" Carrie asked. Hisoka snorted and gritted his teeth.

"Tic," he hissed. "I don't have to deal with this crap." The shinigami got up and walked out of the room. She could see into his heart? What a load of garbage! Hisoka slowed to a stop in the hallway. Still, Carrie hit the nail on the head. His own pride kept him from seeing the whole truth. Once he figured it out, the boy felt exposed. Two other patients walked past him in the hall. He felt their eyes locked on him. Boy he wanted to scream at them now.

_Don't look at me! Go away! Go away!_ The feeling made him want to throw up. Fingertips brushed against his nape. Against his better judgment, Hisoka let his eyes trail behind him. Kohaku gave him a nightmarish grin. The kitsune had changed since their last encounter. The child's face started to look more fox-like. The pearly straight teeth turned into razor sharp fangs. Hisoka flinched as he moved away.

"Stop," he pleaded in a weakened whisper.

"Why?" Kohaku asked. "You loved it when I touched you like this." The kitsune reached for his back. Hisoka jumped away shivering.

"Stop!" he yelped. The shinigami took off running. Kohaku watched him on tip-toes.

"You can run away all you want," the child shouted after him. "But you'll be back for more! I'll be waiting!" Hisoka ran faster as it blew kisses at him. He shut his eyes and didn't stop.

_Please leave me alone! I can't take this!_ The staring eyes and whispered floated in his head. The Shinigami wanted so desperately to disappear. _I just want to be alone._ His heart ached as he turned the corner. _Why can't they just shut up?!_

He stopped when he came to Tana's office door. Hisoka opened his eyes and saw it opened a crack. Tana sat at her desk working when she noticed the patient peeking in.

"Hisoka-kun, what's the matter?" she asked. The shinigami didn't move. He didn't even know why he came here in the first place. However, he couldn't turn back now; might as well go in. Hisoka lowered his shoulders and opened the door wider.

"Actually," he admitted. "I need to talk to you." Tana set aside her notes.

"Alright," she said. "Come in." Hisoka took in a breath and walked into her office.


	20. Innocence to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyosuke meets Charlotte, Takashi, and a new lab assistant. It seems that he has developed feelings for the latter.

_Chapter Twenty: Innocence to Love:_

Kyosuke watched Watari bring up Charlotte's file on the laptop screen. Funny thing, he met them earlier before. Charlotte sat in the lobby waiting when the newly-made shinigami ran inside. He stopped when he found her standing around. Curious, Kyosuke approached her. She looked up when she heard the footsteps.

"Hello," he said as he gave her a little wave. The woman blinked while looking him up and down.

"Hello," she said slightly confused. "Are you here for testing too?"

"No, I work here," he said. "I started today."

"I see," she replied. "I'm Charlotte and I'm here with my roommate." Kyosuke nodded in understanding.

"Alright," he said.

"Tell me if you feel pain," Watari said over the microphone.

"Okay," Charlotte replied. The scientist picked up the knife. Kyosuke kept his eyes on Takashi. He'd never seen an angel in person before. From what he learned, they and demons didn't have a human form. The very appearance threw him off.

"You look human!" he blurted out when he first saw Takashi. The angel paused in his tracks.

"Yes," he said, turning to the direction of the voice. Kyosuke covered his mouth quickly. Takashi smiled for a bit.

"Heh," he said. "I'm impressed you noticed." Kyosuke gave him a puzzled look.

"Huh?" he asked.

Takashi held Charlotte's hand through the first cut. Kyosuke had more questions about the pair.

_Wait_ , _are they…?_ The young man then noticed someone next to him. He glanced over to see another shinigami watching Watari's work. She looked about his age, maybe a year older. Just by looking at her, he guessed that she was foreign. Somehow, Kyosuke couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her gold earrings drew attention to her cheekbones. The boy ached to say something. Too bad he couldn't find the right words yet.

_Come on, say something!_

"Excuse me," someone spoke up. Kyosuke nearly leapt backwards. The lady shinigami now stared at him. Kyosuke had never seen eyes so blue before in his life. Her face looked so perfect like a Victorian doll. The newbie shinigami started to regains his wits.

"Yes?" he asked in a yelp. The girl blinked at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The faint British accent he heard in her voice confirmed his thoughts on her. The newbie quickly nodded.

"Yes!" he said. "Excuse me!" Kyosuke rushed out the door. Cool water from the bathroom faucet helped to calm him down. He took a breath and looked in the mirror. What was that just now? He tried to dig for the answer in his brain. He remembered what his older brother said when he saw the next door neighbor's niece when he was seven.

"Ah, Kyosuke-kun's been hit with the thunderbolt," Sosuke said with a laugh. The younger brother didn't get it at first. Despite not fully getting it even now, Kyosuke couldn't get the girl shinigami out of his head.

_But I just met her and I don't even know her name._ Somehow, that didn't matter. Her eyes and accent lodged themselves in his mind. Kyosuke shut his eyes. He might have imagined it, but he thought he could hear his heart pounding. _This feeling…_ He opened his eyes with resolve.

"Okay then," he said to himself. Kyosuke turned and went back to the lab. He found Watari waiting at the doorway for him.

"Welcome back, Kyosuke-kun," he said. "Ready to join us?" His new assistant blinked at him.

"Who was that in there with me?" he asked. His manager gave him a proud smile.

"She is my other assistant that I told you about on the phone," he explained. It took the newbie a few seconds to catch up.

"Oh," he said flatly. The young man briefly remembered Watari calling him just before he left his apartment.

"She transferred from England, didn't she?" Kyosuke asked.

"That's right," Watari said. The younger Shinigami nodded. That confirmed his guess on origin of country.

"What's her name?" he asked. Watari pressed his hands together and smiled.

"April Roberts," he beamed.

"A…pr…il Ro…ber…ts," Kyosuke repeated. He paused as the "thunderbolt" returned. He had a face, voice, and a name.


	21. Demon Debt Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons have money troubles after Emiko goes to Heaven and struggle to make ends meet. Hotaru comes up with a solution, but Mike isn't too keen on the idea.

_Chapter Twenty-One: Demon Debt Crisis:_

Wisteria House had a problem. Emiko controlled the money and basic necessities. Now that she made it to Heaven, the demons struggled to make ends meet. Mike looked at this month's bills at the kitchen table. Hotaru and Kazue sat by his side.

"Well?" the loli demon asked. Mike sighed and lowered the papers.

"We're screwed," he said, "The rent's gone up again. We're already drowning to pay for the house. We also have water, electricity, heat, food, baby supplies…." Mike dropped his head. "Damn it, Emiko," he complained. "Why did you have to leave us with the mess?!" Emiko left them six months worth of money in the bank as a living allowance for her roommates. The money ran out three weeks ago and now they were here. Mike sat back and groaned.

"My job at the construction site is barely holding us up as it is," he complained.

"But you've had that job before the money ran out," Hotaru pointed out. "That was one of the conditions to touch that account."

"That money was for me," he said. The American turned to Kazue. "And how is your job coming along?" he asked.

"Fired," she said. The other two frowned at her.

"What?" Hotaru asked.

"I got fired again," Kazue repeated.

"What did you do now?" Mike asked.

"This old guy tried to grab my ass," she said. "So, I punched him in the nose."

"Kazue!" Mike complained.

"What was I supposed to do?" she asked with a shrug. "I won't let creeps touch me."

"But we need the money," Mike pointed out.

"So?" Kazue asked. Hotaru watched her roommates argue. She glanced down at her son. Akira slept peacefully against her breasts. The loli demon sighed. _What should I do?_ She quietly got up and left the table. Hotaru put Akira in his crib and picked up her phone. The demon disappeared out the back door as it rang.

"Hello?" a young girl asked on the other line. Hotaru drew in a deep breath.

"Hi," she said. "It's me. Can we meet at the park today?"

"Okay, just give me ten minutes," the girl said. Hotaru bowed her head.

"Thank you," she said. Hotaru turned and went back into the house. At eleven o'clock, she headed out for Kiba Park. The loli demon found Vivian waiting on a park bench. The wolf demon waved her over when she spotted her. She stood as Hoto-chan dashed across the street.

"Thanks for meeting me here," the loli demon said.

"Sure," Vivian said back. "How bad is it?"

"Rent's been raised this month," Hotaru replied.

"Ouch," the younger demon said.

"Did you bring the form with you?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, I did," Vivian said. "Hang on." She reached into her brown shoulder bag and pulled out the paperwork. Hotaru read over the contents.

"So what do I need to do again?" she asked.

"It's a lodging program," Vivian explained. 'The school provides the money to house foreign students for a semester. Freshmen are first out of first come, first serve."

"I've heard about this program," Hotaru said. "Eight schools are experimenting with it, right?"

"Yes," Vivian said. "The deadline is the fifteenth." Hotaru read over the paperwork again.

"Do you have a pen?" she asked.

"So you'll do it?" Vivian asked. The loli demon shrugged.

"We don't have a choice," she said. "We really need the money." Vivian handed her the pen.

"Thank you," the loli demon said. She clicked it opened and signed on the important lines.

"Thank you for this," Vivian said. Hotaru put her hand on her shoulder.

"No, thank you," she said. Next, she had to break the news. It should be okay, right? After all, Japanese homes are starting to take in foreign students for cash this year. There had been many success stories behind it too. She and her roommates could keep up with payments and Vivian could learn more about the country. Ideally, everyone won.

Too bad it wouldn't be greeted warmly after she called the meeting via text. The loli demon broke the news to her roommates in their living room. Mike crushed his beer can in his hand.

"What?!" he shouted. "You did what?!"

"We need the money!" Hotaru shouted.

"So we're taking in a child?!" he yelled.

"The school's paying for the semester," she argued. "The pay is really nice! What are you so against this?" Mike rose to his feet as he gritted his teeth.

"Why did you have to ask for outside help?!" he shouted. "We didn't need it! I could've picked up a second job!"

"What are three jobs going to do to keep us all afloat?" the loli demon asked.

"But we'd at least be doing it ourselves!" he snapped. Hotaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry, but is it because Vivian's not Stella or is it your own pride?" she asked. "Or is it both?" Mike snorted as his face burned red.

"Shut up!" he snapped. Hotaru turned her eyes towards Kazue.

"Kazue, what do you think?" she asked. The other demon shrugged and shook head.

"Don't care," she muttered. Hotaru clapped her hands together.

"That settles it," she said. "We'll do the program." Mike turned and stormed out of the living room.

"I still won't accept this crap," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Hotaru yelled. His bedroom door slammed shut down the hall.


	22. Days Before She Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka finally talks about his unrequited love for Tsuzuki and the woes that it is causing him.

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Days Before She Came:_

Tana hit record on the tape player.

"Hisoka-kun," she said. "What's on your mind tonight?" Hisoka nipped at his fingers in the chair opposite of her desk. He felt too familiar with this position, but yet something was different tonight. He wanted to speak, but didn't know how to start.

"It's okay," Tana said. "Take your time if you need to." The shinigami didn't respond. He dug for something in his mind.

"I missed the days before she came," he confessed. Tana glanced up at him.

"Who?" she asked. Hisoka looked her in the eye.

"She," he answered. Tana nodded as she got the picture.

"Alright," she said. "Why do you believe that?" Hisoka didn't have time to question what he was saying.

"He paid attention to me," he said.

"Your partner?" Tana asked. Hisoka nodded.

"Tell me," Tana said. "What's your relationship with him?"

Hisoka bit his lower lip. "Partners," he admitted.

"Partners?" Tana asked.

Hisoka looked down at his hands. "And friends," he reluctantly admitted. Tana narrowed her focus on him.

"And you don't want that?" she asked. Hisoka shook his head.

"Oh," the therapist said. "So you're…"

"Yes!" Hisoka shouted with his eyes closed, "I loved Tsuzuki! She just came along and stole him away from me!" He buried his head in his hands. "Why did he have to bring her back from the dead? Since then, she's ruined everything!" He heaved out a hard sigh. Tana let him keep talking as she took more notes.

Hisoka lifted his head, unable to stop. "She ruined everything," he complained.

"Do you believe if she was gone, things would go back to normal between you and Tsuzuki?" Tana asked. Hisoka froze at such a question.

"I… I don't know…" he said inaudible.

"How would Tsuzuki feel if she disappeared?" the therapist asked. Everything stopped cold in Hisoka's head. He didn't know why he spoke. Tana lowered her pen.

"You love Tsuzuki, right?" she asked.

Hisoka's face drained pale. "Yes," he said barely above a whisper.

"Well then," Tana said. "If you love him, don't want him to be happy?" Hisoka stared at her with big lost eyes. The therapist studied his look.

"You're not sure why you told me, are you?" she asked. Hisoka pressed his lips together. He didn't know why he kept talking. The boy lowered his head. He mouthed his answer in his palms. Tana had a good guess of what he said. He wanted to talk to anyone about this burden he suffered for months.

Tana stood up and walked over to him. "You did good," she whispered. She patted him on the head and returned to her desk. The woman hit stop on the recorder. She had to walk him back to his room afterwards.


	23. Grandfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki wonders about Anna's grandfather, Akio and decides to try and look for him. Meanwhile, Konoe and Hakushaku discuss the case as it stands.

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Grandfather:_

Ever since they picked up the Eda-Kimoto case, Tsuzuki had on nagging question he couldn't ignore. Where was Kimoto Akio? Earlier searches on him turned up nothing. Tsuzuki lied awake in the guest room. His mind started to play the "what if" game.

What if Akio's dead and no one reported it? It seemed possible; the last time anyone saw him was the twenty-eighth of February in 1967. He and his wife abandoned their children for two years that night. Tsuzuki remembered the question Daisuke asked on one of his tapes.

"Who's Kirika-chan's father?" he asked. Tsuzuki began to wonder the same thing as well. It made sense; Haruka could've seduced another man and got pregnant. The shinigami frowned at that possibility. It didn't seem like Haruka.

_Wait_ , Tsuzuki thought. _There is Aki._ Ah yes, Aki, Haruka's kitsune. He already knew of the seductive power kitsune have. Tsuzuki cringed as he thought of the Mother again. He made himself get back on track. It was possible with Aki to seduce a man in Tsuzuki's previous scenario. But what of Akio? That's when another thought crossed his mind. What if Haruka murdered her husband? Tsuzuki bottled straight up in bed. He needed a little help on this quest.

When work hours started, the shinigami headed over to Ju-Oh-Cho's library. He made his way to the front desk. Older Gushoshin glanced up from the computer.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Tsuzuki prepared the best way to ask this.

"Uh… I'm looking for somebody," he spoke up. The bird-like creature narrowed his eyes at him.

"May I ask who?" he asked. Tsuzuki leaned in closer for his answer.

"Kimoto Akio," he whispered. Gushoshin's jaw dropped.

"There is no information on him," he was quick to say.

"Oh come on," Tsuzuki insisted. "There has to be _something_."

"There isn't," the bird-creature insisted.

"Not even a death certificate?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We don't know if he's dead or alive," Gushoshin argued. The shinigami already had his counter-argument ready to go.

"What if Haruka killed him?" he offered.

"But his soul's not registered in Meifu, at all," Gushoshin said shaking his head.

"Aki could've eaten it," Tsuzuki pointed out. "The tsukai are desperate to live after all." The bird creature eyed him oddly.

"Do you have any proof of this?" he challenged that accusation. Tsuzuki had nothing to back up this claim. Akio had never been found for years, he had no record of his death, and no way to examine his body.

"No, I don't," the shinigami answered. "But I have to know what happened to him. The question is driving me crazy."

"There isn't anything there," Gushoshin repeated. "We've checked many times. We're still checking now."

"Are you looking hard enough?" Tsuzuki asked. He went into innocent puppy mode at that question. Gushoshin frowned at where this was going.

"Yes," he said. "We're looking as hard as we can."

"You sure?" the man asked.

"Tsuzuki…." the older bird creature grumbled.

"Please?" the shinigami pleaded. "I have to know!" The bird creature narrowed his eyes at him.

"You won't give up otherwise, will you?" he asked. Tsuzuki shook his head innocently. Gushoshin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said. "We'll get to it, again." Tsuzuki felt like dancing.

"Thank you, Gushoshin," he said with a bow. The bird creature frowned.

"Right," he muttered.

However, Tsuzuki wasn't the only one with a burning question to ask. Konoe sat with Hakushaku for tea. The latter lowered his cup.

"I'll get to the point, Konoe-san," he said. "Enma-Daioh feels that Tsuzuki's gotten too close to this case."

"Yes sir," Konoe agreed. "We didn't expect him to fall for the Mother's vessel, let alone marry her."

"This is a problem indeed," the invisible man said. "Which is why we will take him off this case. I will hand it over to sector five." Hakushaku took another drink of his tea. "Tell me," he said. "How is that leak investigation going?"

"We're still looking," Konoe answered. "We have a couple of leads so far."

"And the surveillance?" the invisible man asked.

"No changes," the other old man answered.

"Good, good," Hakushaku said. "Let's just keep it that way for now."

"Yes sir," Konoe said before taking a sip of his own tea.


	24. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of loneliness, Hotaru takes Akira to the park and ends up meeting a rather attractive miko.

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Lonely:_

Hotaru lied on her bed and sighed. Everyone around her had a lover. The loli demon started at the ceiling.

_I'm so lonely_ , she thought. Hotaru had been so busy hooking people up that she hadn't stopped to find a date. The loli demon shut her eyes at that realization.

_What should I do?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by her son's crying.

"Coming, honey," she said in a tired voice. Hotaru rose to her feet and headed over to tend to her son. While changing his diaper, the loli came to another realization.

_I need to get out more_ , she thought. Hotaru looked down at baby Akira. A tired smile came on her face. She played with his little feet.

"Hey, sweetie," she whispered. "Let's go out today, okay?" The baby giggled at her touch. Hotaru perked up at the reaction.

"Great," she said. "I'll freshman myself up." In an hour, mother and son were out walking in the park. Akira looked so cute in his black and blue stroller. Hotaru took in a deep breath.

"Isn't this great, honey?" she asked. "Nice day out, just mommy and son." They rounded the corner on the walk. Hotaru giggled to herself. _See? I'm not lonely at all. I'm here with my son on this nice summer day. I don't need a new love, I'm just fine._

That changed in one brief second.

Hotaru happened to pause and see a dream just ahead of her. The woman looked about twenty-right to thirty years old with long black hair messy curls. The sun gracefully kissed her tanned skin. Hotaru's eyes stayed focus on the woman's choice in clothes.

_A miko uniform?_ _Is she a shrine maiden or doing cosplay?_ Hotaru found herself pushing the stroller towards the woman. The loli demon blinked for a second in her steps. Who was this tanned miko beauty? Hotaru's heart did little flips to find out.

_Who are you?_ Suddenly, the loli demon froze. This miko had just turned around and stared at her. Hotaru panicked as she tried to think of something to say.

"Uh… hi…!" she yelped in a high-pitched voice. The miko tilted her head at her.

"Hello," she responded. "Can I help you?" The loli demon's face heated over red.

"Uh…." she murmured. "Um…."

"Are you alright?" the miko asked. The poor loli demon shook her head wildly blushing.

"Yes!" she cried. "I'm fine! Really fine!"

"Okay…." the miko said confused. Hotaru tried in vain to calm herself down. Her words tangled together in her head as she tried to talk.

"You're a cute hottie!" she blurted out.

"Excuse me?" the miko asked. Hotaru froze in shock at her own words. _What did I just say?_ _What if she's straight?_ The loli demon glanced over at the confused woman. Neither woman spoke in muggy summer morning. Hotaru's face looked like a tomato by this point.

"Uh… bye!" she shouted, unable to take any more awkwardness. The loli demon pushed the stroller with her and hurried away.

"Wait!" the miko called behind her. Hotaru didn't stick around to listen. She hadn't been this flustered since Emiko first hit on her. She came to a rest behind a tree and panted. Hotaru shook her head red-faced.

_What just happened there?_


	25. Fox Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki is seduced into doing the unthinkable with the Mother after he comes home from work one night.

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Fox Poison:_

Tonight set the sheets on fire as sweat developed on his body. Her moans took control of his mind. Everything became a blur around him. He couldn't even feel her nails dig into his back.

"More!" she cried. "Harder! Harder!" Her honey-filled voice reeked with arsenic. Reason fell mute in his mind. His grip on her shoulders tightened to the point of nearly breaking them. She loved the raw savage pleasure he delivered. Men were the same to her. No matter how nice they were or how faithful they were, they all wanted the same thing. Women were just as bad as the men. Humans in her eyes were just as perverted as her kind. This proved to be true for shinigami as well. It didn't matter in the end. She and her children all benefited from it in the end.

"I can't hold it!" he cried. She threw back head and moaned as he emptied his load. His grip loosened as he dropped beside of her panting. The Mother sat on the edge of futon smirking moments later.

"Well," she said. "That was rather entertaining." The shinigami looked up puzzled.

"Huh?" he asked. Tsuzuki noticed "Anna" grinning at him. A horrified look came over his face as he realized what happened.

"No…" he murmured. The Mother gave him a small shrug.

"I have to admit," she spoke. "You're a really big boy. No wonder Anna-chan loves you so much!" Tsuzuki gritted his teeth as she laughed at him.

"You!" he hissed. "You tricked me!"

"Uh-uh-uh," the Mother said. "I offered and you took at your own free will."

"I don't remember that!" he snapped. The Mother gave him a sexy pout.

"Aw, that's not very nice," she cooed. "Especially since I gave you greater pleasure than that silly girl could." Tsuzuki growled at her.

"Don't talk about my Ann-chan like that!" he snapped.

"Why?" the kitsune challenged. "She is part of me after all." Her husband gave her on an icy glare. He crawled out of the futon and left the room. The Mother smirked as watched him walk off.

"But seriously, I had great time!" she called after him. Tsuzuki changed his pace to running. He barricaded himself in the guestroom. The man leaned the door panting. He put his hand to his forehead as he began to remember what happened.

He came home after work to find his apartment dark with an empty feeling greeting him. His eyes glanced around the living room.

"Hello?" Tsuzuki whispered. "I'm home." His caught the scent of jasmines dipped in a spicy Arabic perfume. Curiosity led him down the hall. Dimly-lit candles lit up the main bedroom. Tsuzuki looked around at the set-up. Instinct told him to back out now.

"Welcome home," a husky seductive voice greeted him. The shinigami looked up to see his wife sitting on their futon waiting. She wore the red and black lace baby doll he liked on her so much. Tsuzuki backed away shaking his head.

"Oh no," he muttered. "You're trying to trap me." The Mother pretended to look hurt.

"Asato-kun," she whimpered. "Why would I do such a thing? Don't you trust me?"

"No," Tsuzuki answered. His wife looked disappointed.

"But why now?" she asked. She stood up and walked over to embrace him. Tsuzuki struggled not to look at her lovely bosom in the baby doll.

"You are not my Anna-chan," he said. "You're just using her body!" The Mother rested her arms around his broad shoulders.

"I wouldn't do that," she cooed. "Please trust me." The kitsune leaned in and planted a little kiss on his lips. One kiss was all it took to lure him in. Thinking about again made him cringe. He shook his head to himself.

_I have to get Anna-chan back!_

Back in the main bedroom, the Mother collapsed backwards on the futons laughing aloud. "That was too easy!" she howled. "Sucker took the bait and fell for it! Oh, buddy, men are such perverted tools!"

Suddenly, she paused and became serious. "Oh, you're still here," she muttered, slightly disappointed.


	26. Fool Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Carrie spend a late night talking to each other.

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Fool Queen:_

"You took the first step," Carrie said with a flashlight on Hisoka under a sheet.

"Yeah," the boy said dryly. Carrie noticed the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Hisoka pressed his lips together.

"Everyone saw it was a problem," he said.

"And now?" she asked. He lowered his head.

"Even I know it's a problem," he grumbled. Carrie gave him an odd look.

"And… you don't like that?" she asked.

"It was easier being blind to it," the shinigami answered. His light never left her face.

"So what are you going to do now?" the red-haired girl asked. Hisoka leered at her.

"Hm?" he asked.

"You admitted you have a problem," Carrie said. "What will you do?"

"I have no idea," he admitted. "I have to finish treatment here." Hisoka paused as another question came into his head. "And what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" Carrie asked.

"Why are you here?" the shinigami asked. The younger girl felt her heart twinge with sorrow.

"My sister was murdered," she explained. "They never found the killer."

"Oh," Hisoka murmured. "I'm sorry." Carrie shook her head.

"I'm fine now," she told him. "But, what about you?" Hisoka blinked puzzled.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" Carrie asked, "Be honest here." Hisoka drew his mouth closed. She gave him a little smile.

"It's okay," the girl whispered. "Take your time if you have to." Hisoka gave her a strange look.

"Just who are you?" he asked. Carrie reached out and tapped him on the tip of his nose.

"A friend," she replied. "Just a friend." Hisoka couldn't understand this girl. All of drugs and Jessie's spell messed up his powers. As a result, no emotions flowed through him. This little redhead clearly wasn't human, that's for sure. She clearly wasn't a shinigami either. How did she even get in the treatment center in the first place? Even more so, why was she so interested in him?

"You have to let go of him, you know?" she spoke up. Hisoka glanced over from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked. Carrie looked at him seriously.

"Let your partner go," she said. "He's happily married now." Hisoka froze at her words.

"Wait, I never told you about Tsuzuki," he said. "How did…" Carrie put her finger to his lips.

"Patients here talk," she said in a low voice. Hisoka lowered his eyes in shame.

"But seriously, let him go," she said. "Don't you want him to be happy?" The shinigami bit his lower lip sheepishly.

"But I can't…" he murmured. Carrie let her fingertips caress his right cheek.

"You have to," she said. "Otherwise, you won't be able to move on." Hisoka looked down at her hand. She told the truth to his face, but his heart still wouldn't listen.


	27. Akio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki comes to work for a nasty surprise learns of a little clue about Akio.

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Akio:_

_July 15th, 2010._

Tsuzuki came to work with a nasty surprise awaiting him. Younger Gushoshin greeted the shinigami at the door. A puzzled look came over his face.

"Gushoshin?" he asked.

"Konoe-san says he needs to see you right now!" the bird-creature announced.

"Now?" Tsuzuki asked. "But why?"

"He needs to see you now," Gushoshin pushed.

"Okay…" Tsuzuki said puzzled. He wondered what this could be about.

"What?!" he asked in shock in Konoe's office.

"I'm taking you off the Eda-Kimoto case," Konoe repeated.

"But why?!" the older shinigami yelped.

"You're too involved with the case," his boss reasoned.

"It's because I'm married to Anna, isn't it?" Tsuzuki asked. "I will send those people to be judged!

"That's the problem," Konoe pointed out. "You're making this too personal."

"But chief, I promised…" Tsuzuki began.

"I'm sorry," Konoe cut in. "The heads above requested this case go to sector five."

"But what about Anna-chan?" the older shinigami asked.

"She's still under your care for the time being," the boss replied. Tsuzuki's mood dropped off defeated. He couldn't defy orders from the top and he still had the Mother to deal with. Getting Anna back was more important than the case itself. The shinigami dropped his head.

"Alright," he grumbled.

"Good," Konoe said."You will turn over any and all notes pertaining to the case immediately."

"Yes sir," Tsuzuki complained. This day possibly couldn't go further downhill. Or maybe…

Tsuzuki walked back to his office as something caught his ear. The shinigami crept over to see the Gushoshin twins talking to each other up ahead.

"How's surveillance going?" the younger one asked in a hushed tone.

"He still hasn't moved," his brother replied. The younger brother looked shocked with big eyes.

"You're kidding!" he gasped. "Forty-three years and nothing happened?"

"No, he's just there," Older Gushoshin replied, "But somehow I get the feeling he's waiting for someone."

"You mean…?" his brother asked. The older twin gave him a stern nod.

"Has it already been four years?" the younger twin asked.

"I believe so," his brother replied. It didn't take Tsuzuki long to put the pieces together. His eyes widened when it clicked.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Who are you talking about?" Both Gushoshin stared at him as they went quiet. They didn't need to say it.

"It's Akio, isn't it?" he asked. "You're been watching him. Where is he? Where is he?" Neither bird-creature wanted to answer him. This was classified information. One little slip could compromise everything. However, Tsuzuki pulled his innocent puppy look on them. Try as they might, resistance became futile. Younger Gushoshin dropped his head.

"We can't tell you," he muttered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's surveillance!" younger twin yelped. His brother's nudge came too late. Tsuzuki gave the twins a puzzled look.

"Surveillance for what?" he asked.

"We can't tell you that," the older twin argued. By this time, others in the hallway stared at them. The Gushoshin twins tried to wrap it up. The older twin leaned in close to the shinigami's ear.

"It's classified," he whispered. "It would be in your best interest to back out now." Tsuzuki turned to ask why when he noticed that the twins were gone. His curiosity only grew stronger from that statement. His mind began to process what to do next.


	28. Confusing Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari and Takashi talk a little bit about love.

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Confusing Love:_

Watari headed towards his lave when he found Takashi waiting in the hallway. Curious, Watari quickened his step.

"Takashi," he said. "What are you doing out here? Something on your mind?" The angel turned in the direction he heard the scientist.

"Watari-san," he said. "It's you."

"Are you okay?" the shinigami asked.

"Yeah," Takashi said. "I have a question."

"Alright," Watari said puzzled. "What's on your mind?"

"What is love?" the angel asked. The scientist looked rather intrigued.

"May I ask the nature of this question?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Takashi asked.

"Why are you asking this question?" the scientist asked. Takashi tried to think of the reason.

"To be honest," he said. "I don't know." Watari's eyes lit up as if he discovered a new supernatural species.

"Oh!" he cheered. "Does it have to do with Charlotte-san?" He noticed the angel's cheeks turning bright red at that question.

"I see," Watari beamed.

"It's not like that!" Takashi yelped.

"Then what is it like?" Watari asked peering at him. Takashi froze as his face became redder.

"I…" he said. "I…" The angel dropped his shoulder defeated. "I don't know," he said at last. Watari gave him an understanding smile.

"Confused there?" he asked. Takashi pressed his lips together. Watari already had the right angle to work with.

"How do you feel about her?" he asked. Takashi felt a warm glow coat his face.

"Well, she's really nice," he began. "Char-chan's also pretty bright. She's trying to make her future better after what she's been through. Plus, she's really beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Watari asked.

"Yeah," the angel replied. "I can't see her, but her voice and personally make her as such."

"I guess that makes sense," Watari said. He didn't hesitate to ask the next question.

"How far her you have you been with her?" the scientist asked. Takashi couldn't connect the dots.

"What?" he asked.

"You know," the scientist said. "Have you been all the way with Charlotte-san?"

"All the way?" the angel asked. Watari leaned in close to his ear.

"Have you had sex with her?" he whispered. The scientist glanced over to see Takashi's face just as red.

"I take that as a yes," he replied. Takashi swallowed in a gulp. Watari put what pieces of the puzzle he had together in his mind. Only Charlotte's half remained to be heard.

"How long have you been in Chijou?" Watari asked.

"About six years," Takashi said. Watari nodded in thought.

"I see," he said. _He must have started to develop human emotions by then_ , the scientist thought. _Interesting._

"Watari!" someone called out to him. The scientist looked up to see Tsuzuki hurrying over to him.

"What is it, Tsuzuki?" he asked. The older shinigami raced over to his friend.

"Hey," he said. "I need your help. It's about Anna-chan."

"What about her?" his friend asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh?" he asked. "What's the problem?" Tsuzuki darted his eyes around for one second.

"Not out here," he whispered. His friend got the jest of the secrecy behind this request.

"Okay, follow me," the scientist whispered. All three men headed into the lab.


	29. Polar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Vivian have another round with her as the former tries to figure out the latter.

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Polar:_

Mike does not get her. Vivian's too clean for his thought when she first moved in, _how could they be sisters?_ Stella was a wild woman. She drank and partied every day. Mike even betted she had a good time in bed. The man sighed and lowered his head.

_I never got the chance to see_ , he thought. Mike suddenly paused for he wasn't alone. The demon glanced up to see Vivian staring at him. He frowned as they made eye contact.

"What?" he asked. Vivian frowned back at him.

"You don't like me, do you?" she asked.

"What gave you that impression?" he asked.

"Well," the college student began. "I live here for now."

"Yes," he said.

"But you need the money," she pointed out. Mike snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes," he grumbled. He noticed her eyes locked on him.

"That's not all, is it?" she asked. The American man gave her a blank stare.

"Huh?" he asked. She leaned in close to his face.

"I am not my sister," she whispered.

"I know," Mike whispered back. He narrowed his at her. "Which annoys me," the man said.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"You don't drink," he complained. "You practically say no to everything: pills, parties, and sex." Vivian backed up with stern look on her face.

"One, I'm still a minor," she said. "Two, I value my future over drinking it away."

"And the sex?" Mike asked. Vivian folded her arms across her chest.

"I prefer to stay a virgin until I marry," the wolf demon said. Mike all but laughed at her statement. She gave him a funny look at his reaction.

"What?" she asked. He shook his head smirking.

"Nothing," the man replied. "It just seems…"

"Seems what?" Vivian challenged.

"Old-fashioned," Mike replied. The wolf girl glared at him.

"And why do you think that?" she hissed.

"It just is," the American man told her. "Who waits around anymore? Grab it when you can, I always say." Vivian wrinkled her nose at him.

"I do!" she snapped. Mike smirked as he held back snicker.

"Well, that makes you a weirdo," he said. Vivian gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"You!" she snapped, "You… you… you pig!" Mike chuckled as she stormed out of the living room. She was so fun to mess with in the end. Mike lied back on the couch. He still can't figure her out, but yet he couldn't help but to be drawn to her someway.

_What us it with her?_ _She's not Stella and will be as boring as hell._ Mike paused with a puzzled look on his face. _So why…?_

Hotaru watched them from the kitchen smiling. _The plan's working_ , she thought. She decided to activate part two with Vivian later this evening.


	30. Queen Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about the Mother plotting her revenge and how to drain Tsuzuki.

_Chapter Thirty: Queen Monster:_

The Mother sat upon her bed. Many times men bent to her will. Her latest target would be entertaining. _I had never had a shinigami before._ The Mother's lips curved into a wicked smile.

"Yes," she said. "He'll make the perfect toy!" However, the Mother still had a little problem to take care of.

Her ungrateful children have gotten out of hand. Slowly starving them wasn't working anymore. One of her obstacles was Haruka. The Mother frowned from just thinking about her.

_Desperate old hag_ , she thought. Haruka's power went to her head. She even killed four of her children to keep it. The Mother frowned on the futon Anna shared with Tsuzuki.

_I was her at one point in life_ , she thought. The kitsune tried to focus on something else as a result. She still had many children on the loose. Jin was gone, two of her unnamed children were gone, but she didn't know where Kohaku went. That was another mystery in itself.

She could sense that one still alive, but not sure how. His tsukai, Shichiro, died back in January. When one dies, the other follows suite. Kohaku didn't really die with its master and the Mother didn't understand why. She gritted her teeth thinking about it.

_How the hell is it doing this?_ The Mother narrowed her eyes in the darkness. She remembered one cause to keep her children alive. In order for one of her copies to live after its original tsukai dies, it has to latch onto another vessel's consciousness. But, where did Kohaku go?

The Mother closed her eyes and used her mind to search for her child. For close to a month, Kohaku hid its energy from her. She waited for a chance that her child would let down its guard. Kohaku's energy was starting to break and weaken.

_Come on_ , the Mother thought. _Reveal yourself to me._ Her main's eyes searched the darkness. She paused as the connection clicked in her head. Her lips curved into a wicked smile.

"I found you," she murmured. Kohaku would be the step she needed for her revenge. The Mother looked over at the clock. Seven more hours until the psychiatrist center opened for the day. The Mother lied back on the futon with a smile on her face. She knew that her child couldn't be able to escape so easily. Once she dealt with Kohaku, she could go back to devouring Tsuzuki.

Speaking of which, she found the front door open. The Mother lifted her head in anticipation.

"I'm home," she heard Tsuzuki mutter from the living room.

"Welcome home," she cooed. Last night was just a test-run; the Mother planned to give it her all with this man.


	31. In the Cold Light of Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night of unrest leads Hisoka to wander off and come to see what he really wants.

_Chapter Thirty-One: In the Cold Light of Morning:_

Hisoka lied awake in his bed. He hated this feeling coming for him again. It happened during his come-down days. His despair would back for no real reason. Ignoring only made it grow more painful.

"Aw," Kohaku cooed. "Baby can't sleep?" Hisoka turned over and gritted his teeth.

"Shut up," he hissed. The kitsune smirked at him.

"What's wrong?" it asked. Hisoka drew knees to his chest. Kohaku looked at him with genuine pity.

"Come on," the child said. "Talk to me." Hisoka huddled himself closer to a ball. Kohaku sighed as it lied down next to the host.

"I won't last long," it admitted.

"And why is that?" Hisoka asked. Kohaku cuddled up to his back. The shinigami climbed out of bed frowning. Kohaku watched him as he walked over to the mirror. Hisoka stared at his reflection for the first time since forever. One look at his tired eyes made him want to vomit. Kohaku climbed out of bed to join him. It rested its arms around his shoulders.

"Tell me," the floating child said. "What do you see?" Hisoka pressed his lips together.

"A loser," he muttered. Kohaku's lips curved into a wicked smile.

"Good," it remarked. "Here's what I also see: A sinner and a cock in a dildo's disguise." Hisoka lowered his head and walked out of the room. Kohaku followed behind eyebrow raised.

"Hisoka-kun?" the kitsune asked. The child followed after him. The shinigami wandered off in discomfort. He fought the urge to vomit on himself.

_I can't take this anymore!_

Kohaku tilted its head at him. "Where are you going?" it asked. Hisoka shuddered as he held his arm.

_Where am I going? I don't like this._ Hisoka fought back the sick in his stomach. Kohaku watched with puzzled concern. Last night, it donned on him that it can't really reach its target anymore. The kitsune doesn't know how to take it.

They rounded the corner to the stairs. Hisoka's mind disappeared in his abyss. Each step led him further away from reality. He felt himself sinking further into the emptiness. For the first time, Hisoka felt fear in his numbness. He didn't even know how to break free of it. He noticed how bad this had gotten when even Kohaku freaked out.

Hisoka came to the back glass doors and pushed them open. He didn't even try to justify his actions anymore. Any dignity he had left died away the moment Carrie told him to let Tsuzuki go. No, it died earlier when his partner first fell in love with Anna. Hisoka couldn't handle the rejection his crush gave him. Tsuzuki was the first person in his life he got close to. He didn't expect for him to fall for the big goofball like he did. By the time the boy confessed his feelings to the older shinigami; it was too late. Remembering all of that made Hisoka sink to his knees laughing.

_How do I get over that?!_ It all seemed so stupid now. Hisoka hung his head as his laughter changed into tears.

_I hate feeling like this. I want to go back to being close to Tsuzuki again. I just…._

Hisoka huddled up into a little ball.

_I just want me back!_

Suddenly, Hisoka and Kohaku paused and lifted their heads.

"Good morning," a husky, elegant voice greeted them.


	32. Akio II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he leans of Akio's real location, Tsuzuki goes out to pay him a little visit. However, the man isn't what he seems.

_Chapter Thirty-Two: Akio II:_

7:35 a.m.

Tsuzuki came to a psychiatric center in Nara. He found out what he needed from a slip from younger Gushoshin.

-Moments Earlier-

Tsuzuki made his way back to the library for more information on Akio. The front desk looked empty at the time.

"Hello?" the shinigami asked as he walked closer. "Anyone in?" He peeked around when he received no answer. "Anybody?" he whispered. Suddenly, his ear caught murmuring from the back room. Curious, Tsuzuki went around the desk. He found the Gushoshin twins talking in the office.

"Is she visiting him today?" the younger brother asked. The older twin shook his head.

"She's going tomorrow," he answered.

"Think we'll finally see a change?" the younger brother inquired.

"I have no idea," the older Gushoshin answered. The younger sibling shook his head in disbelief.

"All those years in Nara and nothing?" he asked. "How long has he been in…?" His brother tried to cover his mouth, but it was too late. They looked and saw Tsuzuki watching them from the cracked open door. Younger Gushoshin realized his mistake when he saw the look in the shinigami's eye.

"Oh no…" he murmured. Tsuzuki turned and hurried away with this new information.

-Now-

It took him about an hour to track down exactly where in Nara the old man was. Tsuzuki pushed open the glass doors Happy Castle Mental Institution. He walked straight up to the front desk. A young man on the other side looked up from his manga and gave him a big fake smile.

"Welcome!" he greeted Tsuzuki. "How can I help you today?" The shinigami gave him a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for a patient here," he said.

"Okay," the receptionist said. "May I ask why?"

"I would like to visit him," Tsuzuki replied.

"Okay," the young man replied, "What's the name?"

"Kimoto Akio," the shinigami answered in confidence. The receptionist's face looked so pale.

"Why?" he asked in a low voice, "Only family members can visit."

"I'm his grandson-in-law," Tsuzuki replied.

"No one told me he had any other relatives," the young man said. "Hang on." He got on the computer and typed up Akio's name. "He's in today," the receptionist replied, "But it's 7:35 now, so he would be in the laundry room now."

"Thank you," Tsuzuki said with a bow.

"The laundry room is down the hall to your right near the exit," the young man explained as he pointed to the right.

"Alright," the shinigami said before heading that direction.

He found Akio folding clothes he just pulled out of the dryer. He paused and stared at a dark gray shirt.

"Oh my," the old man muttered t himself. "I'm just not used to dryers." Tsuzuki knocked on the open door. Akio looked up to see the young-looking gentleman watching him.

"Hello?" he asked. "I don't think I've seen you around before." Tsuzuki gave him a little smile.

"Oh," he said. "I was just passing by." The handsome-looking old man didn't seem to believe him, but said nothing. Tsuzuki watched him fold clothes.

"Do you do this every day?" he asked.

"Yes," the old man replied as he finished up another shirt. "Aren't you going to ask my name?"

"Excuse me?" Tsuzuki asked. The old man looked at him through his silver-framed glasses.

"You didn't come here just to chat, did you?" he asked. There was something so menacing in his voice. Tsuzuki did his best to keep a brave face.

"Actually," he spoke. "I have a few questions for you." Akio folded up another shirt.

"Okay then," he said. "That's much better. What would you like to ask?" Tsuzuki put his thoughts together in his head.

"Are you Kimoto Akio?" he asked. The old man chuckled to himself quietly.

"How did you know?" he asked. Tsuzuki focused on his target. Akio certainly didn't look like the man he pictured for months. Haruka's husband looked frail and plaid. He struggled with doing the laundry at it was.

"Need any help?" Tsuzuki asked as he walked over to the old man who could barely stand up straight.

"No, no," Akio insisted. "I've got it."

"You sure?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes," the old man insisted. "It calms me down in the mornings."

"Ah," the other man said with a nod. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh gosh," Akio said, taking a minute to think, "Haruka-chan dropped me off here just before Kirika-chan was born."

"Was Kirika your daughter?" the shinigami asked.

"Of course," Akio replied as he finished the first load. "I'm the only man Haruka-chan has even slept with." Tsuzuki somehow doubted this, but said nothing.

"So, why are you here?" he asked instead. Akio passed after he closed the dryer.

"Aki drove me to this point," he explained quietly. Tsuzuki didn't get what he was saying.

"Aki?" he asked. "You mean her kitsune?" Akio put his fist to his chest.

"She loved me passionately, madly, desperately, deadly…" he murmured. Tsuzuki didn't like the picture of events that led to this man being committed forming in his head.

"And you've been here ever since?"

"Why yes."

"Don't you miss your family?"

"No," Akio sat as he sat on the table.

"No?" the other man asked. The old patient shook his head.

"I find it much calmer here," he went on. "Nothing to worry about. I just keep to myself and do laundry day after day. It's all I need really." He turned to Tsuzuki staring at him more puzzled than ever. "Anything else?" he asked.

"No," Tsuzuki said as he shook his head. "Have a good day." He bowed and got up to leave. However as he headed out the door, the man heard the most chilling thing.

"You will not win," he heard someone say. Tsuzuki turned to see Akio with his back facing him.

"Excuse me?" the shinigami asked. The old man smirked to himself coldly.

"You will not win against my wife," he repeated. "She is already onto the show unfolding."


	33. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mother Kitsune finally confronts Kohaku and deals with it once and for all.

_Chapter Thirty-Three: End Game:_

Kohaku's whole body went stiff.

"Mama?" it asked. The Mother narrowed her eyes at her child.

"So, this is where you ran off to," she said sternly. "Having fun with your little vessel, huh?"

"How did you find me?" Kohaku asked. The Mother smirked and chuckled.

"It took a lot," she answered. "I must say, that was rather clever of you hiding in a shinigami's subconscious. Feeding of his negativity from his partner and his wife," she let off a loud whistle. "I must admit, well done." Hisoka gave her a long blank stare.

_Kimoto-san?_ However, he looked closer and shook his head. _No, that's not her._ The shinigami tried to understand the scene unfolding before him.

"What do you want?" Kohaku asked. "Are you going to take me back?"

"Of course," the mother said with a grin. Kohaku shook its head.

"I won't!" the child hissed.

"But I must," she told him. "You had your fun."

"No!" Kohaku snapped. "I won't go back!" The mother raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you telling me no?" she asked. "Are you _really_ telling your mother no?"

"Yes!" the child barked. The Mother shook her head with a twisted smile.

"I'm curious," she spoke. "Your tsukai is dead; why do you linger around here?" Kohaku put its arms around Hisoka's shoulders.

"Because I love him!" the child declared. Its mother all but laughed at such a confession.

"You, in love?" she asked.

"Well, yes," Kohaku replied.

"Since when?" the Mother challenged. "You don't what love is, you're a parasite."

"Parasite?" the child asked.

"That's right," the Mother said. "You are a parasite." Hisoka watched Mother and child argue back and forth. He noticed something rather strange. Kohaku's body became less visible in his eyes. The shinigami blinked and rubbed his. _What's happening to Kohaku?_

The child took a step backwards.

"I'm a… parasite?" it asked.

"That's right," the Mother cooed. Kohaku trembled as it shook its head.

"But I love him," it whimpered. The Mother took slow steps towards her prey.

"How can you?" she asked. "You don't even have a physical body anymore."

"What?" Kohaku asked.

"Haven't you noticed it?" the Mother asked. She pointed over at Hisoka. "Why do you think only he can see you?" she asked. Kohaku tried to think of the answer.

"I will tell you!" she said loud enough to reach the sky, "Your soul attached itself to his subconscious!" The shinigami and the kitsune looked at her in shock.

_What?!_ Hisoka thought. Kohaku shook its head beside of him.

"That can't be!" it muttered, "I… I…." The Mother turned her attention to Hisoka.

"I apologize for the inconvenience my son had caused," she said. Hisoka blinked at her uncertain of how to respond.

"Here," the Mother addressed him. "Let me cut the tie between you two. You would want that, wouldn't you?" Hisoka gave her a blank stare.

"Heh," the Mother said. "I'll take that as a maybe." She turned back to her child. "You don't get it, do you?" she asked. "Fine by me." The Mother held up her right hand. "I'll have to make you see the truth," she declared. The Mother forced her right hand onto Kohaku's forehead. Its heart went into shock when the truth unloaded in its mind.

_That's right_ , the child thought. _I did die._ Kohaku saw the moment Haruka cut open Shichiro's chest and ripped out his heart. A chill ran through the kitsune's body as its former master fell dead at his mother's feet. Kohaku gasps as it felt a rip to its chest. The child looked down to see blood seeping through its white and gold clothes.

"Don't you see?" the Mother asked. "There is no point to hang around this world anymore." Kohaku looked up at her with big, shocked eyes. She removed her hand from its forehead. "Stop this game," she ordered it. Kohaku shook its head as it huddled into a ball on the ground. The Mother sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What's the point?" she asked. "I already severed your tie to the shinigami. You will die again in five days if you don't feed."

"Then let me stay until then," Kohaku pleaded. The Mother gritted her teeth.

"Oh come on!" she snapped. "Stop delaying the inevitable!"

"Please?" Kohaku pleaded. Its child-like grin always annoyed her so much. The Mother sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But I am taking your powers." The Mother Kitsune placed her hand to her child's chest and chanted an incantation. Kohaku gasped as it felt all of its youth and power drained from its body. The child collapsed to the ground as a withered old person. The Mother smirked at her work.

"Goodbye," she cooed. Hisoka watched really pale-faced as she vanished into thin air. He couldn't be sure it he imagined the whole thing in those early morning hours.


	34. Love with Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep because of her new crush on her mind, Hotaru turns to Mike for help one late night.

_Chapter Thirty-Four: Love with Confusion:_

Hotaru couldn't focus anymore. That woman in the park invaded her thoughts. She wanted to know more about her. However, the loli demon resolved to keep her distance for the time being. By day four, she found it to be no use. Hotaru huddled up into a ball in her bed and squealed in frustration.

"Damn it," she murmured to herself. Hotaru sat up in bed and frowned. _This isn't working_ , she thought. The loli got out of bed and headed down the hall. "Mike," she said as she knocked on his door. "Can you come out for a sec? I need to talk." She backed up when the door creaked open. Mike rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

"What is it?" he mumbled. Hotaru gave him a worried look.

"I need your help with something personal," she complained. Mike blinked at her puzzled.

"Wha?" he asked. Hotaru bit on her lower lip.

"I need your help," she confessed. Mike wasn't sure where this was going.

"Okay…" he murmured. "What's the problem?"

"Can I come in first?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure," her roommate answered. He moved aside to let Hotaru into his room. She took a seat on his bed. Mike narrowed his eyes in the dark at her.

"What's this about?" he asked. "Why did you have to wake me up?" Hotaru shifted her shoulders for a bit.

"Well," she mumbled. The loli demon looked down at her lap. "How do I put this?" Mike noticed her cheeks turning bright red.

"Oh?" he asked. The loli demon jerked her head upwards.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell me," Mike spoke up. "Did you fall in love?" Hotaru's face turned bright red.

"That's not it!" she yelped. The loli demon glanced away with pink cheeks. "Well, sort of," she admitted.

"Oh?" Mike asked again. Hotaru bit her lower lip as she nodded. He leaned in close to her face.

"Who is she?" the American man asked. Hotaru's cheeks puffed up rather annoyed.

"Why do you assume it's a woman?" she asked. Mike gave him a little shrug.

"Just a guess," he said. "So, who is she?" Hotaru gave him a rather sheepish look before glancing away. Mike tried not to laugh at her reaction. Hotaru glared at him like the devil.

"What was that for?" she snapped.

"You don't know anything about her, do you?" he asked. The loli demon hung her head as she shook it.

"I don't even know if she is straight of not," she confessed.

"Does it matter?" Mike asked. Hotaru gave him a big blank stare.

"What?" she asked. The American demon gave her a charming smile.

"Why not talk to her?" he asked. Hotaru frantically shook her head blushing.

"I can't!" she wailed.

"And why not?" her roommate asked.

"I…" Hotaru replied. Mike patted her on the shoulder.

"There, there," he told her, "Just talk to her. If she's gay, great; if she's straight, oh well." The loli demon stared at him blankly.

"You mean that?" she asked.

"Yes," Mike said, nodding. "Now can I go back to sleep?" It took Hotaru a minute to understand his question.

"Oh right," she said. The American demon watched as she walked out of his room. Mike shook his head as he closed his door behind her.


	35. Taming Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari comes up with a way to tame the Mother's power, but who is listening in on him and Tsuzuki?

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Taming Plot:_

_July 19th, 2010._

Tsuzuki made it back to Watari's lab. He drew in a breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" his scientist friend ordered. Tsuzuki slid open the door and went inside. Watari sat at his desk when he looked up.

"Oh, Tsuzuki," he said. "I'm glad you're here."

"What did you find?" the older shinigami asked. Watari stood up with a grin.

"You'll love this," he said. "I've got the answer right here." He turned to his computer. "I found a way to contain the kitsune," he announced.

"Ooo, are you going to steal her again?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Not exactly," his friend answered.

"What?" the other shinigami asked puzzled. Watari put his hand.

"The shield can't be recreated," he reasoned. Tsuzuki gave him a blank stare.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The shield had a unique spell on it," the scientist explained. "Only Daisuke could pull it off and it wasn't even complete." Tsuzuki couldn't quite catch what his pal was saying.

"So, what are you suggesting?" he asked. His friend gave him a big smile.

"I found a way to contain the Mother," he bragged. The older shinigami's eyes widened at his words.

"How?" he asked. The blonde scientist glanced around the lab before speaking. He beckoned his dear friend in closer.

"This took me all night to pull this off," Watari whispered. "First, I need an important possession of Anna's."

"Like what?" Tsuzuki asked.

"She has to be wearing it for the charm to work," Watari answered, adding, "Does she have any favorite pieces of jewelry?" Tsuzuki pondered that question. His first thought was of Kirika's bracelet. She loved that piece of jewelry from her late aunt. However, Tsuzuki had to scrap that idea right away. _She would notice it missing_ , he thought. Suddenly, another option crossed his mind.

"She has a golden cat necklace," the shinigami replied. "Her father bought it for her on the day he died, but the chain's broken."

"Good enough," Watari said. "Bring it in tomorrow." Tsuzuki still didn't get where this was going.

"I don't get it," he said. "Why do you need Anna-chan's necklace?" Watari felt like exploding with pride at that question.

"I'm going to attach a charm to manage Mama Kitsune's powers!" be bragged. Tsuzuki gave him a blank stare as he blinked.

"Heh?" he asked. Meanwhile, a young blonde-haired woman listened intently at the conversation between the shinigami in the lab. Hearing all of this made her shiver. She quickly got on her phone and dialed her boss.

"Yes, they are going to go through with it," she said. "What do I do now?" She listened for her instruction. The blonde woman nodded afterwards. "I understand," she said. She hung up and went back to her post.


	36. Cupid Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte reflects on the moment she and Takashi first met in Okinawa four years ago.

_Chapter Thirty-Six: Cupid Blush:_

Charlotte sat on her bed lost in memories of how she and Takashi first met.

_July 7th, 2005._

She had another name back then.

Eliza stepped out of the hostess club, Kiss-Kiss, for a little alone time. The back of the alley became her place to think. Tonight, she rather bummed her out. The hostess sighed and shook her head.

_What's the point anymore?_ Her life bored her: her job felt like a dead-end, high school diploma felt wasted, and she was stuck with a boyfriend she didn't love. Worst part was she had no idea how to get out of her slump. Eliza leaned over the railing with her cigarette.

_Nineteen years came to this?_ _Just shoot me!_ Suddenly, she paused when she heard tapping on the ground. Eliza lifted her head to see a young man about her age coming down the alley.

"Darn it," he mumbled, "I don't think this is right at all." The hostess took a good look at this young man. His body appeared well-built in his navy t-shirt and jeans. His black hair looked freshly cut. He tapped around his white and red cane on the street.

"This really isn't right," he muttered. Eliza tilted her head.

"Excuse me," she said. "Are you lost?" The young man paused when he heard her voice.

"Why yes," he replied. "Could you help me out?" Eliza came down the stone steps to the young man. By then, she noticed the film over his eyes. _He's blind_ , she thought.

"Sure," the hostess answered. "Where are you trying to go?" The young man shrugged with a small smile.

"I was just walking around," he said. Eliza gave the blind young man a strange look.

"Huh?" she asked. The young man chuckled.

"It felt like a nice night for a walk around the city," he explained.

"You're weird," the hostess replied.

"Am I?" the blind young man asked. Eliza still gave him a funny look. Moments later, she and he sat on the steps talking.

"So you work here?" the young man asked.

"That's right," she replied. He tilted his head puzzled.

"You don't sound happy about it," he said. The hostess sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I'm just really bored with it," she complained.

"Then why do it?" the blind stranger asked. She shook her head shrugging.

"What else can I do?" the girl asked. "I'm not in college and I need the money."

"But is it worth all of it?" he asked. The hostess looked at him in strange way.

"Why do you care?" she asked. "Who are you anyway?" The young man gave her a little smile.

"Takashi," he replied. "Tell me your name."

"Eliza," the hostess told him.

"Nice to meet you, Eliza," he said.

"Thank you," the hostess said. Then, Takashi asked her a rather puzzling question.

"Why are you so unhappy?" he asked. Eliza lifted her head with a perplexed expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I'm not!"

"You sure about that?" Takashi asked.

"Of course!" Eliza argued. "I have a good job and a hot boyfriend. Why would I be unhappy?" The silence made her rather uneasy.

"Well," Eliza confessed, "This job's gotten rather boring lately."

"And the boyfriend?" Takashi questioned. Eliza bit her lower lip and looked down at her lap.

"I don't love him," she admitted. The hostess leaned back and sighed. "I don't know how it happened," she said. "I used to adore the guy, but now…" Eliza sighed again.

"Why not leave them?" Takashi asked. "I mean, if you're unhappy, what's the point?" Eliza frowned as she shook her head.

"Don't know," she replied, "I guess it's easier this way, I suppose." Takashi shook his head. Eliza blinked at him puzzled.

"No?" she asked.

"What do you want?" the blink young man asked. The hostess blinked in silence.

"I don't know…" she muttered.

"What makes you happy?" he asked. Eliza tried to think of an answer.

"Well…" she began. She looked up at Takashi.

"I don't want to be with my boyfriend anymore," Eliza admitted.

"So why not break up with him?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah," Eliza said nodding. She rose to her feet. "I'll leave him tonight!" she declared. The hostess turned to her new acquaintance with a big smile.

"Thanks Takashi," she said. The young blind man smiled as she bowed and headed down the street.

-Present Day-

Charlotte returned to earth when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yes?" she asked. The woman looked up to see Takashi feeling his way into her room.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "It's been a little too quiet in the apartment." Charlotte smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she answered, "Just thinking about when we first met."

"Ready to go?" he answered. Charlotte moved to the edge of the bed.

"Of course," she replied. The woman rose to her feet and followed her roommate out for more testing.


	37. Akio III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka goes out to visit Akio in the mental hospital while three agents in Ju-Oh-Cho spy on her for surveillance.

_Chapter Thirty-Seven: Akio III:_

Haruka got off the train at Nara early the next morning. She had to see him today. This made the thirtieth visit since he was first committed here. Her children never knew. Many thought she killed her husband all of those years ago. So why has she never said otherwise? Haruka smiled to herself as she kept her reasons well-hidden. The old woman hailed for a taxi.

Back at Ju-Oh-Cho, the shinigami waited.

"She's to visit him today, correct?" a Tokyo agent asked.

"Precisely," his partner answered.

"What's the time now?" he asked. His partner looked at her watch.

"8:47," she replied. "She should be there approximately at nine."

"I see," the agent replied. He turned to another agent at the computer. "Status report on both?" he asked. The guy at the computer moved his mouse.

"She's hailing a cab and he's doing laundry today," he answered.

On the street a cab pulled up to Haruka.

"Need a ride, miss?" the driver asked.

"Yes," Haruka replied.

"Where to?" he asked.

"The Happy Castle," she answered somberly. The man already knew the situation.

"Hop in," he said.

"Thank you," Haruka replied with a bow. She climbed in and rode off. The driver glanced over at her.

"Thirty years, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," the old woman remarked.

"How is he?"

Haruka kept her eyes downwards. "I don't know. The driver decided to change the subject.

"I'm retiring this year," he said. She looked up rather intrigued.

"You are?" the old lady asked.

"That's right," the old man answered.

"What will you do?" Haruka asked. The old man shrugged as he tapped his wedding band against the steering wheel.

"Go stay with my children in Nagasaki," he said. "Other than that, I don't know." He glanced over at his loyal passenger.

"What about you?" he asked. Haruka glanced up at him.

"What about me?" she asked.

"What will you do when your husband dies?" the driver asked. Haruka shook her head.

"I hadn't thought about that," she admitted.

"I understand," the driver answered. They made it to the mental institution. Haruka paid the driver and went inside. The three agents in Ju-Oh-Cho snapped to attention once she entered the building.

"Subject has gone inside," the main agent said, "I repeat, subject has gone inside."

"Keep monitoring her," Konoe told them on the phone.

"Yes sir," the agent replied. He hung up and turned to the other two.

"Don't lose track," he ordered.

"Right!" they replied. Meanwhile, Haruka made it to the front desk. The young man looked up from his manga.

"Kimoto-san," he said, "It's so nice to see you again."

"He's doing laundry today, am I correct?" the old lady asked.

"Yes ma'am," the receptionist answered as he handed her the paperwork. She filled it out with a silent frown.

"Have a good day," she remarked. The old woman walked down to the laundry room.

Akio folded up another towel when he saw his wife in the doorway.

"It's you," he said. His wife walked into the room.

"How are you?" she whispered. Akio glanced away as he nodded.

"I'm good," he murmured. Haruka slid the door closed behind her. Her husband folded up another towel.

"I had another visitor last week," he quietly admitted. His wife glanced up at him with a perplexed look.

"Who?" she asked. Her husband paused with his work.

"He said he was my grandson-in-law," he answered. His wife raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did this grandson-in-law look like?" she asked.

"Oh," Akio admitted, "Really handsome young man. He had a nice trench coat and lovely violet eyes."

"Did this grandson-in-law ask any questions?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, but I didn't say anything," her husband replied. Haruka put aside her relief to act on why she came here in the first place.

"Alright, Akio," she said, "Listen closely to what I have to say." Her husband moved aside the finished load to be taken away.

"What?" he asked. The agents listened in at their headquarters. Haruka walked over to Akio and leaned in close to his ear.

"The Mother has awoken," she whispered. "I feel her." Her husband glanced over at her.

"What?" the old man asked in total shock. Haruka shut her eyes.

"I'm afraid," she declared. "This will be our end. Our number is about up." The agents took in each word and paused.

"The Mother's… back?" the female agent asked.

"Since when?" her partner asked. The computer agent looked through the tracking log. A confusing surprise greeted him.

"Boss?" he asked.

"Yeah?" the other man responded.

"Tsuzuki's wife is under his care in this investigation, right?"

"That is correct."

"He's supposed to report her and the Mother's statuses, right?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

The tech agent moved his screen to show his boss. "Then why do the results look like this and Tsuzuki's last report was the first of July?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" his boss as he looked at the screen. His jaw dropped while he grabbed his phone and dialed Konoe back. Meanwhile, Akio looked panic-stricken.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "What should we do?" His wife dropped her head.

"She means to exterminate us," Haruka answered. "I don't know if you'll be safe in the end or not. So please for my sake, tread lightly." A tear rolled down her cheek with trembling lips.


	38. Uneasy Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka copes with the served ties from Kohaku before he says the truth for himself to get better.

_Chapter Thirty-Eight: Uneasy Heart:_

Hisoka felt like throwing up.

_I can't feel it._

His body broke down into trembling. The cut ties from Kohaku left a void. Hisoka huddled up into a ball in the corner. He remembered his therapy session moments earlier. Tana took down more notes.

"How are you feeling this evening?" she asked. Hisoka pulled his knees to a chest. He slowly shook his head.

"It's okay," Tana told him. "Take your time if your need to." Hisoka kept his eyes down as he nodded.

Back in his room, Carrie placed her hand on his head. Hisoka tried to edge away from her. Carrie frowned as she drew back her hand.

"Talk to me; what's wrong?" she asked. Hisoka drew his knees to his chest.

"It's gone," he mumbled. "I can't feel it anymore." He turned his head. "Kohaku's gone. I can't feel it within me anymore." Carrie noticed the tears in his eyes. He asked her the same question that he asked Tana in therapy.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Hisoka asked. Tana glanced up at him.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. Hisoka shook his head. He wanted to stop talking.

"Kohaku's gone," he muttered. Tana gave him a puzzled look.

"Kohaku?" she asked.

"It was a kitsune that was in my subconscious," he replied. Tana took down more notes.

"Your subconscious?" she asked. He felt like throwing up as he nodded. This piece of information intrigued her.

"Why would this kitsune be there?" she asked.

"It said it loved me," Hisoka explained. It chilled him to repeat such a thing.

"It was for the best," Carrie insisted. Hisoka shook his head as he trembled.

"The pain won't last long," Carrie pushed. "You'll get better. Don't give up on treatments." She tried pet him again, but Hisoka smacked away her hand again.

"Leave me alone!" he barked. Carrie looked startled by his sudden reaction.

"Hisoka?" she asked. He looked up at her with hate in his eyes.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped, "Why do care so much about me?" Carrie tried to speak, but he cut her off. "I don't get you!" the shinigami snapped. "Why do you care so much about me anyway?"

"I have to!" Carrie wailed. Hisoka glared at her.

"Liar," he hissed.

Tana didn't show reaction to his rebuffs. In fact, she gave him an ultimatum.

"You can either try to help yourself with me or you can be content staying stuck in your black hole all alone without a single friend. Because that is what you are doing: you are driving away the people that care most about you with this destructive path you are heading on." Hisoka stared at her with silent eyes. Carrie hugged him from behind in his room.

"I can't lose anyone else precious to me!" she cried. Those words made Hisoka freeze. The tone in the way said it and Tana's words finally reached him. Was this how Tsuzuki and everyone else felt about him? The shinigami lowered his head.

_Tsuzuki still cares about me all this while I self-destructed. I was selfish and jealous that I didn't realize that my actions were hurting him._

"Congratulations, Hisoka-kun," a raspy voice wheezed out. The shinigami looked up to see Kohaku standing in the doorway watching him. The aged kitsune had tears in its eyes.

"You finally see the truth," Kohaku finished. The kitsune dissolved into tiny bubbles and floated away into the air back to its mother. Hisoka never had contact with it again.


	39. Love’s Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When key information about the Mother that Tsuzuki has kept hidden come to light, Tsuzuki pleads for a chance to save his wife.

_Chapter Thirty-Nine: Love's Battle:_

Tsuzuki didn't feel trouble hit until the next morning. When he made it to Ju-Oh-Cho at 7:30, he found Tatsumi waiting for him at the doors. A puzzled look came over the older shinigami's face.

"Tatsumi?" he asked. The secretary gave him a stern look.

"The chief wants to see you," he said. Tsuzuki couldn't understand what was happening.

"Tatsumi?" he asked.

"Now," the secretary pushed. Tsuzuki pressed his lips together.

"Alright," he said. He followed his former partner to Konoe's office. The whole time he tried to guess what this was about. _Is it because I visited Akio?_ _Did I ruin their surveillance because of it?_ Tsuzuki shook his head. _No, it can't be that. Maybe, it's not even that. He's probably going to give me a stern talking to and let me go. Yes, that must be it._ The men came to Konoe's office. Tatsumi quietly showed him inside. Tsuzuki looked to see Konoe sitting at his desk with a stern look on his face. The older shinigami swallowed as he prepared his defense.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked. Konoe shoved forward a small stuck of papers. At first, Tsuzuki didn't get it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"You tell me," Konoe said. Tsuzuki got a better look at the papers on the desk. It donned on him what he was looking at. All of the color drained from Tsuzuki's face.

"Where did you get this?" he asked. Konoe glared at him.

"Let me tell you a little story," he said. "Yesterday, three agents from the Tokyo sector were running surveillance of Kimoto Haruka and Akio. Haruka said something rather interesting." Konoe put his hand to the papers. "When was the last time you reported on the Mother?" he asked. Tsuzuki did the math in his head.

"Earlier this month," he answered, "Why?"

"Can you explain why we had to find out about the Mother merging with Anna's soul through the records of your wife's core?" the chief asked. Tsuzuki gave him a sheepish shrug.

"I forgot?" he tried to lie. Konoe narrowed his eyes at him. This time, that excuse wouldn't work.

"You wouldn't forget something this big," he pointed out. "Tell the truth. Why did you neglect to tell us about the Mother's condition?" Tsuzuki looked down at his feet.

"I want to save her," he mumbled. Konoe gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" he asked. Tsuzuki lifted his head with a determined look on his face.

"She's still there," he insisted. "I can get her back."

"You know once the Mother merges with the chosen woman, the vessel's soul is gone!" Konoe argued.

"I am aware of this," Tsuzuki said with clenched fists. "But I'm sure she's still there and I will bring her home."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Konoe asked. Tsuzuki bit his lower lip, but didn't back down.

"I just know," he pressed. The shinigami took in a deep breath. "Please, give me five days to get her back," he pleaded. Konoe raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know it is impossible to bring the vessel's soul back," his boss pointed out. "You could risk losing your soul as well."

"Please?" Tsuzuki asked. "I just have to try. I can't lose her again! I love her that much!" Konoe huffed at the puppy dog eyes and other features he gave him. The boss frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he muttered. "You will only get five days. If you fail, we will have no choice but to kill her again."

"Thank you, sir," he said relived with a bow.

"Just get out," Konoe complained.

"Yes sir!" Tsuzuki repeated. He turned and headed out the door for his latest battle. Konoe shook his head in doubt. Again, he just bent to Tsuzuki's will about Kimoto-Tsuzuki Anna.

_I need to tell him no at one point to keep this all from getting worse than it already is_ , he thought as he buried his head in his hands. _Damn all of this crap. We don't need this._


	40. Long Blackout Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a storm-induced blackout, Hisoka and Carrie talk in the bathroom while the mental institution is on lockdown.

_Chapter Forty: Long Blackout Night:_

There was a thunderstorm that night. Meifu experience an all-night blackout because of it. Hisoka was in the toilet throwing up at the time. Earlier, a taste of his empathetic powers came back. He was in the activity room reading when it first hit in months. Initially, the feeling freaked him out.

_What is this? I don't like it!_ The emotions or regret, guilt, disappointment, and sorrowed poured into him like an endless waterfall. _I can't stop it!_ , Hisoka thought. _Stay away!_ The overwhelming wave crippled him to his stomach.

_I can't take it anymore!_ Hisoka raced all the way to the nearest bathroom. The power went out with his head in the toilet. He didn't notice until he sat back.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Power outage," a familiar voice answered. Hisoka whipped around startled.

"Who's there?" he asked. The boy turned to see Carrie standing in the stall doorway.

"It's only me," she said. Hisoka stared at her with big eyes. _I can't feel anything from her_ , he thought. Carrie gave him an odd look.

"Are you all right?"she asked. Hisoka slowly nodded at her.

"Y-Yeah," he said, "I just got sick." Carrie didn't respond to his answer.

"We're having a power outage because of the storm," she replied, "So, we are on a lockdown." Hisoka blinked at her rather lost.

"Lockdown?" he asked.

"Correct," she told him.

"So, what now?" the shinigami asked. Carrie shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait until the power's back, I suppose," she said. Hisoka glanced around.

"Alright," he muttered.

Moments later, they sat in the stall Hisoka was just in. He tried not to make eye contact.

"They came back," he spoke up. Carrie lifted her head.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. Hisoka looked down at the floor.

"I'm an empathic," he explained, "I feel the emotions of everyone around me."

"No way!" Carrie gasped. Hisoka shook his head.

"It's not as great as your think it is," he insisted. "I can't control it and I can't stop it. They just flow into me against my will." Hisoka trembled as he drew his knees to his chest. "It's so strange," he said. "I had forgotten what it was like."

"Can you feel my emotions?" Carrie asked. Hisoka paused at that question. It donned on him about something he just noticed.

"No," he said. Carrie looked puzzled.

"No?" she asked. He shook his head. "I don't understand why."

"Is that bad?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know," Hisoka said. "I haven't felt this in months."

"And you're not used to it?" she asked. The shinigami shook his head. He turned away from her. He glanced down at Carrie's feet. The boy happened to notice a bluish-purple lotus flower painted on the top of her right foot.

"When did you get that?" Hisoka asked. Carrie glanced down at the shimmering painted flower.

"Oh," she said, "The Yamaguchi brothers painted it. It symbolizes rising above. Lotus grows in muddy water. It fits me just well. I hope to become a lotus flower myself when I leave this place." She pushed her foot forward. "Do you like it?" she asked. Hisoka made a face.

"It's alright, I guess," he mumbled.

"So, how are you doing?" Carrie spoke up. Hisoka looked up confused.

"Huh?" he asked. Carrie looked like a mini queen in her white lace dress. He hadn't noticed how the moonlight looked on her body through the high window above.

"How are you on your progress?" she asked. Hisoka raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is this, a therapy session?" he asked. Carrie gave him a tiny shrug.

"Why not?" she said. The girl took on Tana's serious demeanor. "Tell me your progress, Kurosaki-kun," she told him. Hisoka couldn't help but smile.

"Kohaku's gone," he began. "I haven't been on drugs for eight weeks."

"Do you still love Tsuzuki?" Carrie asked. Hisoka lowered his head in shame.

"Yes," he admitted. The boy lifted his head. "But now I will get over it in time. I just don't know how long it will take me." Carrie gave him a small smile.

"I know you can do it," she said.

"So what about you?" Hisoka asked. Carrie paused and eyed him.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "How is your progress?" The glow from girl's face began to die away. "Years ago, my older sister and I were so close," she began. "She was only friend and I looked up to her." She could feel the sorrow well up within her. "When I was seven, she was murdered in the park we always played in. They never found her killer." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I couldn't handle it anymore," Carrie forced herself to say. "I ended up throwing myself into the river and drowning myself." Hisoka looked at her dead serious.

"You didn't!" he gasped. Carrie pressed her lips together as she nodded. Tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm trying to survive this mistake I made," Carrie welled. Hisoka reached over and patted her on the head.

"You'll be fine," he told her. "Don't give up." Carrie nodded as she lowered her head. Suddenly, the power came back on. Hisoka looked up when he heard the lights clicking.

"Hey, the power's back," he said. The shinigami got up to leave when Carrie grabbed his hand. He paused with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Carrie?" he asked. The red-haired girl lifted her head.

"Can we stay here for a while?" she whispered. "It calms me down." Hisoka gave her patient smile.

"Of course," he replied. She rested in his lap.

"Thank you, Hisoka-kun," the girl whispered. He just patted her on the head.

By morning, Tana found him alone in the stall.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get you sooner," she said. Hisoka patiently shook his head.

"It's fine," he responded. "In fact, I did some thinking last night and I do need your help."


	41. Second First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyosuke decides to try and talk to April again and give her a better impression of him.

_Chapter Forty-One: Second First Impression:_

-Kyosuke-

Last time didn't go well with April-san. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. Really, I'm not! I lowered my head.

I need a better way to turn this around. The only problem is I don't know how. Still, I have to try.

I found her going into the lab the next morning. She looked so pretty from the side. Today, her brown hair was up in a ponytail. I drew in a breath. _Here I go._ I walked up to my new co-worker. _I can do this! Don't back down. Just go over and talk to her. It shouldn't too hard. I can do this._ I paused when I saw her looking at me. My heart pounded in my chest. _Don't back down!_

"Hi!" I squeaked with a little wave. I could tell by the odd expression on her face that this could go downhill pretty quickly.

"Hello?" she asked. _Quick, say something._

"Uh… I like your ponytail!" I exclaimed. _Okay, that was stupid._

"Thanks, I guess," she said.

"I'm Kyosuke!" I forced out, "Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too," she said back. I laughed out loud nervously. This was going nowhere. I don't know how to fix this! Yet, I couldn't back down. April tilted her head at me.

"I'm sorry," she spoke up. "Is there something you wanted?" I snapped up straight. _I have to go for this! Don't back down!_

"I just wanted to get to know you!" I blurted out. It just donned on me what came out of my mouth. _Did I just… Oh damn it. I have to fix this somehow._

"I mean, since we're working together on this case," I corrected, "So, we should get to know each other a bit and maybe be friends." I waited for an answer. _That should be just about it, nice and simple. Please don't turn me down. Please don't turn me down! Please say yes. You're really pretty._

I noticed April giving me a smile. She looked at me rather intrigued.

"You want to get to know me, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered in a small voice. My heart jumped as she made her way over to me. She rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Come out with me tonight," April told me.

"Come out with you where?" I asked. I stared deep into those green eyes of hers.

"Meet me at Blue Diamond Heart at eight," she said. My cheeks colored bright red as I nodded.

"Alright," I replied.

"Don't let me down, okay?" April said. I gulped as she turned and walked into the lab. I think that went well, I hope.

-Outside-

Watari stood around the corner eavesdropping. He already began to plot.


	42. Gravity of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotaru meets another potential love interest on another outing with her son.

_Chapter Forty-Two: Gravity of Love:_

Hotaru's love life just got complicated. This occurred two days ago on another outing with her son. Initially, she wanted to track that woman she laid eyes on in the park. However, Akira started to cry.

"What's wrong, honey?" his mother asked. She already fed him and changed his diaper.

"Did you drop any toys?" Hotaru asked. She began looking around on the ground. _I don't see anything_ , the loli demon thought. Akira's wails grew louder.

"Hang on!" Hotaru called. "I'm checking right now." She looked inside the stroller.

"Doesn't seem to be anything missing," Hotaru said. She looked at her son. "Are you tired?" she asked. "I know, we'll take a rest for now." The loli demon looked around for a bench to sit on in the busy streets. She spotted a bookstore across the street. _Perfect_ , Hotaru thought. She looked down at her crying son.

"Hold on," she said. "We'll take a rest shortly." The loli demon pushed her son across the street. She had eyes on her because of his crying. Hotaru kindly waved them off.

"It's okay," she said. "We're just going to rest!" Hotaru hurried to her destination. She unfastened Akira and picked him up. Not surprisingly, he stopped crying when she held him.

_That's what that was_ , the loli demon thought. _You're spoiled sometimes. Still love you, though._ She took a seat on a bench outside the store. Hotaru took a look around her.

"Excuse me, miss," someone spoke up. Hotaru looked up to see a man in his late thirties handing her a stuff monkey. "Did you drop this back that way?" he asked. The man pointed back down the street. Hotaru looked at the grey and white stuffed monkey with big eyes.

"Where did you get that?" she asked rather surprised.

"I found him on the sidewalk down there," the man explained. "Poor little guy was about to stepped on."

"Thank you so much," she said. As she spoke, Hotaru felt her heart flip in her chest. _I've never seen eyes so blue before in my life_ , she thought.

"What's your name?" Hotaru asked at random. The man looked rather puzzled.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"What is your name?" she asked again.

"Oh," the man said, "I'm Kase Hiroyuki."

"Hotaru," the mother said. Her cheeks began to redden with blush.

"You have a cute baby," Hiroyuki said.

"Thanks," Hotaru said. "Hey, are you busy at the moment?"

"No," the dark-haired man answered. Hotaru felt her own excitement flare within her. She quickly cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm resting for the moment," the demon explained. "Care to join me? That's if you want to, I mean."

"Fine, alright," he replied. Hiroyuki took a seat as Hotaru's heart pounded against her chest.

"I'm here," he said. "What now?" Hotaru shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she replied. "Just sit here, I suppose." Hiroyuki looked puzzled.

"Do you do this with all strangers?" he asked. Hotaru's long black ponytail swished from side to side as she shook her head.

"Not really," she replied. "It's a nice day though." At the time, the loli demon didn't see it. Maybe then she could've been better prepared for the tug-of-war hurricane coming her way. Right now, she took in the peace in the middle of the dwindling calm. Only her heart sped in the middle of her sleeping love.


	43. Goth and Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of the love story between Vivian and Mike not going anywhere, Hotaru calls for back-up.

_Chapter Forty-Three: Goth and Puppy:_

Meanwhile, Hotaru needed guns for her mission. She decided to call for back-up. The loli demon had just the source. Around noon, she took Vivian out to lunch with her. The wolf demon looked around at the open café setting.

"I don't get it," she said, "Why are we here?" Hotaru gave her an innocent child-like grin.

"I told you," she said. "We're here to meet a friend." The transfer student automatically didn't believe it. However, she kept her suspicions to herself. Hotaru gave her a little pout.

"Oh come on," she whimpered. "It'll be okay." Vivian tried to be polite about this.

"Right," the girl mumbled as she looked down at her melon juice. Suddenly, Hotaru's phone buzzed in her purse. She reached inside and looked at the screen.

"Ah," she said, "She's almost here."

"Hm?" Vivian asked.

"She said, "On my way. Where are you?'" Hotaru read. The loli demon got to typing away.

"We're across the street," she wrote back. "We are sitting outside Kiko's at a table overlooking the park." The loli demon smiled as she hit send.

"There," she said. "Now we wait." Vivian glanced across the street and happened to notice Goth woman flagging them down. The wolf demon looked rather perplexed.

"Is that… her?" she asked, pointing across the street. Hotaru glanced up and smiled.

"Ah, yes," she said. The loli demon raised her arm in the air.

"Ya-ho!" she called. "Over here!" The goth woman looked up and hurried over. Vivian didn't like this already. Lucy's appearance alone made it worse. Hotaru smiled and waved at her.

"Lucy," she said. "So nice to see you." The goth woman gave her a dull expression.

"Whatever, I came for the free meal," Lucy muttered. Vivian blinked blankly at her.

"Free meal?" she asked. Both women ignored her question. Lucy turned her attention to Vivian.

"This her?" she asked.

"Yes," Hotaru replied. Lucy gave a puzzled look towards Vivian.

"Damn," she said. "She really does look like Stella."

"Uh… yeah," Vivian replied. "She was my sister." This intrigued Lucy now.

"I see," she said.

"Take a seat?" Hotaru offered.

"Gladly," the goth woman replied. She sat between the two women. "So," she said with a grin. "What can I do you for?" Hotaru patted Vivian on the shoulders.

"Vivian-chan here has a little problem," she said. The wolf demon looked between both women.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Oh?" Lucy responded. Hotaru leaned in closer.

"She's a virgin," the loli demon whispered. The goth's interest perked up.

"Oh!" she said aloud. Vivian gave them a strange look.

"What is this?" she demanded. Both women focused on her. Hotaru gently took her by the hand.

"Vivian," she spoke up. "How do you feel about Mike?" The wolf demon frowned at her.

"He's jerk," she complained.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked. Vivian puffed up her cheeks.

"He's lewd, cocky, and a loser," she stated. "Plus, he's creep!" Hotaru couldn't help but giggle. The transfer student raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked. The loli demon tried to recollect herself.

"Your fights with him are so cute," she said. "You remind me of a married couple." Vivian's cheeks fired red.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "We do not!" Hotaru only laughed aloud. Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"What?" Vivian wailed. The Goth woman patted her on the hand.

"You're a smart girl," she said in a soft voice. "You'll figure it out." Vivian blinked at her with a blank face and red cheeks. Hotaru sat back rather amused.

_Now the real training begins_ , the loli demon thought. She took a sip of her juice as lesson one unfolded.


	44. Killing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyosuke meets up with April at a club on the promised date and tries to get to know her a little bit.

_Chapter Forty-Four: Killing Time:_

-Kyosuke-

I don't go out on Friday nights. I usually stay home and read. However, I was alive back then. Tonight, I'm meeting somebody. My eyes scanned the packed club. I shook my head under the colored lights. People come to these places for fun? I didn't understand it. Why not stay in for a quiet evening and read or be with family?

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I reached into my jeans pocket and brought it to my face. I just got a text from April. I stared at the screen puzzled. _Okay, how did she get my number?_ I opened the message rather curious.

Look up, I can see you.

I lifted my head towards the balcony. At first, my eyes scanned the people seated. I finally spotted a skinny arm flagging me down. I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear. I watched that arm pick up her own phone.

"Hello?" April asked.

"How did you get my number?" I asked.

"The boss," she replied. My face dropped.

"Watari-san did?" I asked.

"That's right," she said.

"Why would he do that?" I asked her.

"You've got me there," she answered. I narrowed my eyes at her words. It sounded like a set-up to me.

"Well, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm just above you," April said. "Come up and join me." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright," I said. I had to push my way to the stairs. I really don't like crowded places. The subway was bad enough, but at least I was going somewhere useful. This was just too much for me. I panted when I made it to the stairs. I looked around me and frowned. _Is all of Tokyo here tonight? Damn this is a headache._

"You're almost there," April said. "Look up." I looked to see her motioning me over. _Ah, finally._ I quickened my pace towards her. She leaned on the table and smiled.

"Hi," she greeted me. I found myself taken by her blue-green eyes. Her make-up brought out their color tonight. I gave her a little wave.

"Hi," I muttered. She held out her hand to an empty chair in front of her.

"That's better," April said. I gave her a perplexed look.

"I don't get it," I said. "Why are we here?" She took a sip of her drink.

"To talk," she replied. "You wanted to get to know me, right?"

"Well, yeah but…" I said.

"Hm?" April asked with an eyebrow raised. I struggled to answer her, but let the issued drop.

"Never mind," I brushed off. April gave a little smile before taking another drink.

"Heh," she said. I gave her a blank stare. I don't understand her.

"So, what are we doing now?" I asked. April glanced over at me with a small smirk.

"Oh," she replied. "Just killing time." I blinked at her.

"Killing… time?" I asked.

"That's right," she answered.

"But why?" I asked. April shrugged her shoulders at me.

"Does there _have_ to be a reason?" she asked. I slowly shook my head.

"Guess not," I said in a low voice. April smiled before she put her hand up in the air.

"Waiter!" she called. "Two more shots, please?"

"Oh, no," I cut in. "I don't drink." April turned her attention back to him.

"You don't?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"Why is that?" she asked. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Barely had the chance," I answered.

"Ah," April said. As I looked into those eyes of hers, I realized something. She could be so confusing, but I would love to hear her talking about anything. I ended up listening to her talk about nothing for the rest of the night.


	45. Approaching Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tana has another therapy session with Hisoka as she tries to help him get over Tsuzuki.

_Chapter Forty-Five: Approaching Normal:_

Tana began the session for the day. "Talk to me, Kurosaki-kun," she said. "What do you want from this session?" Hisoka took in a breath.

"I want to let this pain go," he said. Tana took down notes.

"Tell me your story," she said.

"I have loved Tsuzuki for a long time," he confessed. "We've worked together for fifteen years."

"Go on," Tana urged him. Hisoka pressed his lips together.

"He met Kimoto-san back in 1999," he said. "Tsuzuki stayed with her to calm her down. They didn't see each other for ten years." He shook his head. The therapist glanced up at him.

"How did they reunite?" she asked. Hisoka stared at his feet.

"Last year," he answered. "She had been murdered. Somehow, he was persuaded into resurrecting her with a hell stone and then…"

"They've been together ever since?" Tana asked.

"Yes," the shinigami answered. She took down more notes.

"Tell me," she said. "What do you want most?" Hisoka bit his lower lip.

"I want Tsuzuki to be truly happy," he admitted.

"Even with Kimoto-Tsuzuki-san?" Tana asked. Hearing that question made him want to gag.

"I suppose," he mumbled. Tana shook her head at him.

"No," she said. "Don't suppose, only yes or no." Hisoka tried to swallow his pride.

"Yes," he said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"And you don't like that?" she asked. Hisoka shook his head. Tana finished her notes.

"And you want to get over this hang-up?" she asked.

"Yes," the boy answered.

"Have you tried to communicate your feelings to Tsuzuki?"

"Yes!"

"But words are failing you?"

Tana removed her glasses. "Have you tried writing a letter?" Hisoka glanced up at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You said words failed you, right?" the therapist asked. "Why not write a letter about how you feel?" Hisoka still looked rather puzzled.

"You can send it to him when you're ready," she insisted. "I want this to be your assignment tonight." Hisoka blinked at her.

"How is this supposed to help get over Tsuzuki?" he asked.

"It's a start, isn't it?" she asked. Hisoka pondered this suggestion.

"I have one more question to ask you," Tana interpreted his thoughts with. The shinigami turned his attention to her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"What do you plan to do after you leave this institution?" she asked. Hisoka shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said. "Go back to work once they clear me, I guess."

"And back to work with Tsuzuki?" she asked.

"Yes," Hisoka said in a small voice.

"And then what?" Tana asked. The shinigami lifted his head and looked the therapist in the eye.

"I'll have to make up with my partner and apologize to him," he finished up.

"Don't give up," Tana told him. Hisoka sat back on the couch.

"A letter, huh?" he asked.

"It's a start," the therapist answered.


	46. Two Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and April talk about love in before tests begin in the morning.

_Chapter Forty-Six: Two Women:_

_7:00 a.m._

April made it to the lab early the next morning. Last night turned out decent. Kyosuke was a nice guy, but not her type. She smiled and shook her head to herself.

_He's too innocent_ , the British woman thought. She liked more dashing wild boys. However, she wondered if Kyosuke ever had a girlfriend. _It would be a shame if he didn't._ She came back to earth when she heard the door swing shut. April looked up to see Charlotte standing at the doorway.

"Oh," the latter said. "Am I here too early?"

"Oh, no, no," April said, shaking her head. "You're fine." Charlotte took a step forward.

"I see," she said. April tilted her head at her.

"Uh… can I help you?" she asked. The test subject shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just got here on my own."

"Ah," April replied. "Say, where is your boyfriend?" Charlotte gave her a puzzled look.

"Boyfriend?" she asked. "What boyfriend?" April blinked at her confused.

"That blind man who's always with you," she said. It took Charlotte a second to see what she was saying.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "You mean Takashi."

"Yes," the shinigami answered.

"He's not my boyfriend," Charlotte corrected. "And he's at our apartment."

"He's not your boyfriend?" April repeated.

"That's right," the other woman said.

"Then… what is he?" the shinigami asked. Charlotte gave her a little smile.

"He's my roommate," she said. "And a dear friend of mine."

"I see," April replied. She noticed the dreamy look in Charlotte's eyes. "You two must be really close," she pointed out.

"Yeah," Charlotte answered. "He saved me."

"Save you?" the shinigami repeated curiously.

"Why yes," the test subject answered. The glow in her face started to die. "But," she began, "He doesn't understand."

"Understand what?" April asked. The other woman glanced up at her uneasily.

"He doesn't understand things like love and romance," Charlotte explained.

"Why is that?" April questioned.

"He is an angel."

"No way," however the shinigami paused. "No way!" Charlotte nodded sternly at her.

"Yes," she said. "He is an actual angel."

"Whoa!" April gasped. More questions filled her head. "So have you… you know?" she asked.

"Know what?" Charlotte asked.

"You know," April repeated. "Slept together?" The other woman gave her a strange look.

"Why would you ask someone that?" she asked. The shinigami quickly put up her hands.

"I was curious, I'm so sorry!" she blurted out. Charlotte chuckled at her reaction.

"Yes," she said. "We have slept together."

"How was it?" April whispered.

"Pretty good," her acquaintance admitted. She leaned in closer to the shinigami. "He was a virgin too," the woman whispered. April's eyes widened when she heard that.

"Holy…" she said. "And he _isn't_ your boyfriend?" Charlotte sadly shook her head.

'No," she said.

"Do you want him to be?" the British woman asked. Charlotte bit her lower lip as she nodded.

"Yeah," she answered. The woman glanced up at April. "What about you?" she asked. The shinigami glanced up at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you have someone you love?" Charlotte asked. April looked away with soft red cheeks.

"No," she admitted. However when she said that, an image of Kyosuke flashed in her mind as she blushed. Charlotte smiled at her response.

"I see," she replied. Somehow in that short conversation, both women found that they could click rather easily.

"Say," Charlotte spoke up. "Do you have time after these tests?"

"Sure," April answered. "Why do you ask?" Charlotte gave her a small shrug.

"Don't know," she answered. "Maybe we could talk more later on." The shinigami gave her a small smile.

"Sure, I'd love that," she answered.


	47. Whirlwind Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter about more of Hotaru's love problems before the ending approaches.

_Chapter Forty-Seven: Whirlwind Love:_

Hotaru flopped back onto her bed. She could feel her head spinning. The loli demon found herself stuck.

_What do I do?_ She heard the door slide open. Hotaru glanced over to see Mike standing in the doorway. "Oh, did you want something?"

"Not really," he said. "Just curious about something." Hotaru made a face at him.

"What?" she asked. Mike slid the door shut behind him.

"You seem frustrated about something," he said. Hotaru narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you keep pouting like you're doing now," he replied. The loli demon sat up.

"And?" she asked.

"What's up?" the American demon asked. Hotaru frowned with her pout.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. The other demon sighed defeated. I might as well say it.

"Fine," Hotaru answered. "I'm stuck on something."

"Okay," Mike said. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"It's a love crisis," the loli demon added.

"Hm," the other demon replied. Hotaru frowned at him.

"Can you at least _look_ interested?" she asked.

"I am!" he said.

"No, you don't," she argued.

"Okay, okay," he said. "Just tell me what's wrong." Hotaru folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't think I want to now," she said.

"Come on," he said.

"Nope," the loli demon said.

"Please?" Mike asked.

"Sorry," Hotaru answered.

"Come on, please?" the American demon pleaded. "I promise I'll look interested." Hotaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Promise?" she asked. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he groaned. Hotaru pondered his answer.

"Alright," she said. Her mood changed into a whimsical one. "I met somebody," she said. Mike raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who?" he asked. The loli demon grinned.

"His name's Hiroyuki," she said.

"I see," Mike said. "What about him?" The loli demon shrugged her shoulders.

"That's all I have," she admitted. "We didn't really talk much. We just ended up sitting in front of the café on that bench enjoying the day and not talking to each other." She gave off a happy sigh. "I did enjoy being around such a beautiful stranger, though," the loli demon admitted with rosy cheeks. Mike blinked at her, still not seeing the whole picture.

"So, what's the problem?" he asked. Hotaru frowned at that question.

"I can't stop thinking about that woman," she said with a pout.

"Oh," he said. "Still don't know which team you're on?" the loli demon gave him a blank look.

"Huh?" she asked. Mike frowned at her reaction. _Oh that's right_ , he thought. _You still don't understand American slang._

"You don't know if you want cock or pussy yet," Mike explained. Hotaru shook her head.

"No," she said.

"Well," he said. "What do you want?"

"I don't know," Hotaru told him. "I don't even know what I want." She drew her knees to her chest. "I don't even know much about either one."

"Does it matter?" Mike asked. Hotaru lifted her head with a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" she asked. The American demon shrugged at her.

"I don't know," he said. "What can I say? Love is love. You can't help when it happens." Mike shook his head after saying that. "Sounded lame, but you get the idea," he added.

"But… who do I choose?" Hotaru asked.

"I can't tell you that," her roommate answered. "That's all you." The man turned and walked out of the room. Hotaru sat there rather dumbfounded. She fell back on her bed again.

"That doesn't help!" the loli demon complained.


	48. Do Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka finally gets to go home after his therapy is complete and he is cleared to go home.

_Chapter Forty-Eight: Do Over:_

Today is the last day. Hisoka packed up what little he had in the room. Tana cleared him this morning. Carrie watched him from the bed.

"So you're leaving today?" the red-haired girl asked.

"Yes," Hisoka replied as he folded up his clothes.

"And it's definitely gone?" she asked.

"I haven't heard it since it left," he answered. Carrie leaned forward intently.

"Are you ready to go back?" she asked. Hisoka whipped his head around.

"What's with all of these questions?" he asked. His little friend put up her hands.

"I'm just asking," she said. Hisoka gave her a little smile.

"Yes, I ready," he said. "And yes, I am sure." Carrie drew her mouth closed before she could ask.

"Okay," she said. Hisoka packed away the last of his clothes. Carrie leaned her back against the wall.

"So who's coming to get you?" she asked. The shinigami drew his bag closed.

"Tatsumi," he replied.

"I see," Carrie said, nodding.

"What about you?" Hisoka asked. The girl lifted her head.

"Huh?" she asked. "What about me?"

"When will you leave here?" he asked. Carrie gave herself a little smile.

"I decided to stay here for a while," she answered. Hisoka gave her an odd look.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's more peaceful here," she said. "It'll help me get over my sister's death." The shinigami sat next to her on the bed.

"I see what you mean," he said. Carrie drew her eyes closed. Hisoka rested his head on her shoulder.

"I hope you find the peace you need," he said.

"Mmm," she replied, "Thanks."

"Kurosaki-kun!" they heard Tana call out. Hisoka lifted his head.

"I have to go," he said.

"Go then," Carrie told him. "There's nothing for you here anymore." Hisoka said nothing as he bowed his head and slid off the bed. He counted down the steps in his mind.

"Hisoka," Carrie spoke up when he made it to the door. He glanced over his shoulder to see her sitting on his former bed, smiling.

"Don't look back," she told him. Hisoka gave her a little smile.

"Goodbye," he said. The shinigami walked out of the room, never to return.

Tatsumi waited for him in the lobby. "Ready to go?" he asked. Hisoka perked up at that question.

"Yes," he answered. The boy followed the secretary to the car. As they drove away, Hisoka remembered the five-page letter he wrote to Tsuzuki. Carrie asked about it when he finished writing.

"Are you going to send it to him?" she asked. Hisoka laid back on his bed.

"I don't know," he said then. Today was different. Hisoka decided not to send it yet. He patted the letter in his jacket.

_I'll tell him one day_ , he thought; _But not yet._

"Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi spoke up at the wheel.

"Hm?" Hisoka asked as he looked up.

"You start work Monday," the old shinigami informed him. Hisoka gave him a strange look.

"Why that long away?" he asked.

"The chief wanted you to have a chance to rest before getting back into things," Tatsumi answered.

"I'm fine," Hisoka told him. "Can't I start tomorrow?"

"You'll have to talk to Konoe about that," the older shinigami answered. Hisoka slumped back in his seat.

"Fair enough," he said. Tatsumi drove him all the way to his home. Hisoka got out of the car and bowed as a thanks. He didn't go inside until Tatsumi drove away. The boy turned to his apartment.

_I'm home_ , he thought. Hisoka would be alone this time, but maybe that was for the best. When he got inside, Hisoka was surprised to find his apartment nice and clean. Hisoka couldn't help but smile.

_Tsuzuki_ , he thought. Hisoka made it back to his room. He sat down on his bed and took off his socks. The faded bluish-purple lotus flower painted on the top of his right foot reminded him to keep rising above his train wreck and never look back.


	49. Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Watari's help and Anna's necklace fixed, Tsuzuki sets out to get Anna back from the Mother. We have both surrealism and a surreal lemon here.

_Chapter Forty-Nine: Tango:_

Tsuzuki got ready for the second homecoming in his life. Tonight, he remembered all of Watari's instructions.

"Check it out," the scientist told him. He held up Anna's gold cat necklace repaired and looking brand new.

"Whoa," Tsuzuki muttered. How did you manage to fix the chain?" Watari gave him a proud grin.

"I have _really_ good friends," he bragged. That grin made Tsuzuki nervous just like when he first brought the necklace in broken.

"Ah, yes!" Watari said as he took the container then. "Perfect, this will do." Tsuzuki felt unease when he saw the look in his friend's eye.

"You have one shot at this," Watari said in present day. Tsuzuki looked at him intently.

At home, the shinigami made it to his bedroom. He peeked into the cracked door.

"Hello?" he whispered. "Are you here tonight?"

"Of course I am," a woman's voice replied. The shinigami almost jumped startled.

"What's wrong?" the wife asked. "Come inside; I won't bite you." That didn't calm Tsuzuki's nerves at all. Still, he needed to get through this to bring Anna back. Tsuzuki readied himself and went inside.

"Tell me what to do," he said at Watari's lab. The blonde scientist put up his hand.

"Hang on," he said, "I need to tell you about this necklace first." Tsuzuki looked at him eager.

"Alright," he replied. Watari cleared his throat.

"Thank you," he said. The man held the necklace towards his friend. "Now," Watari began, "This took me weeks to work on the charm I placed on this necklace." Tsuzuki gave him a puzzled look.

"Weeks?" he asked.

"Yes," Watari said, "Mostly trial and error. Anna-tan's sample is a tough one. Most of the charms I created either broke or got eaten up by the sample itself."

"Eaten?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Don't ask how," his friend explained. "Anyway, I have done it! I created the right charm to fix your kitsune problem." Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes at him.

"Go on," he said.

Tsuzuki walked into his bedroom and slid the door shut behind him. The Mother sat on their futon as if she had been waiting for him. Her husband's eyes trailed down to her exposed cleavage through her revealing white robe. The moonlight tonight made her look like a femme fatale goddess.

"Oh?" the Mother asked. "To what do I owe this lovely visit?" Tsuzuki lowered his head. He clutched Anna's necklace in his fist as he swallowed his dignity.

"You're right," Tsuzuki confessed.

"About what?" his wife asked. The shinigami lifted his head.

"You are in control," he made himself say.

"And?" the Mother asked. This next part pained him to say it.

"I will give myself over to you," Tsuzuki blurted out red in the face. The Mother's facial expression didn't change.

"Prove it," she said.

"Initially," Watari explained at the lab. "Daisuke put a charm on this necklace. When the chain broke, the spell was destroyed."

"Why couldn't you use the one Daisuke made?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It's outdated," Watari answered.

"What?" his friend asked.

"In fact, I tried to recast that spell first and the sample rejected it," the scientist replied.

"But why?" Tsuzuki asked. Watari's face became rather grim.

"The Mother, she has evolved," he answered. His pal's eyes shot wide in alarm.

"What did you say?!" he shouted.

"The Mother herself is rejecting Eda-Kimoto powers that are trying to subdue her," the scientist explained. "Because of that, I had to work from the ground up." His face began to brighten up again.

"That being said," he went on. "The new charm will not seal her off again." Watari held up his hand before Tsuzuki could speak.

"Instead," the scientist replied. "Instead, I made it possible for you both to manage her."

"Eh?" Tsuzuki asked with a blank stare.

"With this, she won't drain you every time she feeds, Anna-tan will still be herself, and this will keep the Mother's power in check," Watari explained. "Best part, she can't take it off herself. Consider this necklace like a little collar in a sense." Tsuzuki nodded as if he understood.

"Alright," he said, "So, how do I get it on her without her noticing?" Watari beamed at him with a smile.

"How else?" he asked. "A little 'distraction.'" At first, his friend didn't get it.

"How?" Tsuzuki asked. The blonde scientist smiled and winked at him. The other shinigami's face dropped.

"You can't mean…" her muttered as he figured it out. Watari gave him a stern look.

"You only get one shot at this," he repeated. "If you fail, you'll lose her forever. However, this charm alone won't finish the job." Tsuzuki gave him a blank stare.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's one more thing you need," Watari told him. He leaned in and whispered the final piece to the puzzle.

Tsuzuki walked over and kissed his wife on the lips. The Mother smiled impressed into the kiss. The shinigami drew back staring at her. His wife raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked. Tsuzuki lunged forward and pressed his lips against hers in a stronger need. The bold move sent shivers down her spine. Her husband pinned her down to the futon. The Mother was to flip him onto his back. She drew back with a smile on her face.

"So good of you to finally submit to me," she cooed. Tsuzuki gave her a little smile.

"Take me," he said in a low voice. The Mother giggled as she leaned in for another kiss. Tsuzuki let his body go numb for this dance. His wife moved her mouth down to his neck as she grabbed onto his tie. With quick work, it ended up halfway across the room. The shinigami reached up and pulled the sash of the white robe in tiny inches. The cloth fell from her body like the petals of a flower. Tsuzuki forced himself to stay focused. Her touch challenged his hunger as she slid off his shirt. His hand tightened around the gold cat necklace. His boxers were the last thing to go.

The Mother spread her legs over him and leaned in for another kiss. Her husband could not wait anymore. As she slid her tongue into his mouth, Tsuzuki moved the necklace around her neck. The heated romance began with one clasp.

_The angel sailed downwards with her knife. However, the young man grabbed onto pale wrists. She looked at him with big alarmed eyes._

" _What?!" the murder-hungry angel asked. The young man forced a kiss on her lips. She tried to break away, but he pulled her in closer. The violent angel's grip loosened on her silver knife and let it hit yellow grass below. In that kiss, the young man saw into the darkened angel's soul. A girl of eighteen floated around trapped underwater. The soaked white linen on her curved body drew his hand towards her._

Tsuzuki opened his eyes and looked around in the empty darkness. He tried to listen in closer for any signs of life. Through the buzzing, he heard the laugher of children. The shinigami raced forward towards the sound.

_I feel her!_ he thought. _She's nearby!_ Tsuzuki ran faster through the narrowing tunnel around him. The buzzing dead as the laughter rose. At one point, it became so much that he fell on his face.

_No, I can't give up!_ Tsuzuki thought. _I have to bring Anna-chan home!_ Suddenly it all went quiet. The shinigami lifted his head and saw a big red playhouse just ahead of him. A single dead iced-over tree stood to the left of it. His eyes darted around the place.

_Where am I now?_ he thought. His ears caught a low hum. Tsuzuki looked forward with such surprise. His beloved Anna danced around in the cold darkness. She look lost in her own little world as the howling winds played with the skirt of her baby doll dress. A confused look came over her husband's face. _Is that Anna-chan?_ he thought. Tsuzuki pushed himself to his feet and brushed himself off. He found himself surprised as he noticed how light his body felt.

"Anna-chan!" Tsuzuki shouted over the high winds. His voice traveled all the way to her mind. The woman stopped dancing and looked up. By the puzzled expression her face, he could tell she wasn't lost yet.

"Asato-kun?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" He reached out for Anna's hand.

"Never mind about me," Tsuzuki told her. "You shouldn't be here. Come home." His wife tilted her head at him.

"Why?" she asked so child-like.

"I miss you," Tsuzuki pleaded. "Come back to me." Anna shook her head, smiling.

"It's so peaceful here," she said. "Everything I need is here." Tsuzuki's fingers reached for her lovely hand.

"But your home is with me," he tried to reason with her. "Please wake up."

"I am wide awake," Anna insisted. However, she paused when she noticed the look on his face. "No?" she asked. Her husband calmly explained the situation. Each word stung her. The calming daze wore off when Tsuzuki stopped talking.

"How do I get home?" Anna asked. The shinigami looked stunned.

"You mean you want to come home now?" he asked.

"Yes!" the woman yelled. "Take me home!" Tsuzuki grabbed her hand.

"Don't let go and don't look back," he ordered.

"Alright," Anna replied. The shinigami led his wife out of her dark docile prison.

_A naked woman laid on the yellow grass surrounded by brightly colored lotus petals as she slept at the young man's feet. His heart trembled in a calm bliss from rescuing her. He looked up and saw the violent angel sitting before her with torn clothes and broken wings._

" _What did you do to me?" she hissed. The young man held out his hand._

" _Come with me," he told her. The angel blinked at him bewildered._

" _Why would I do that?" I asked. He helped her to feet._

" _Because I love you," the young man answered. The angel gave him a blank stare._

" _Liar," she hissed._

" _But, I'm not," he replied. The violent broken angel blushed at his gentle smile._

Anna nuzzled Tsuzuki on the neck. "I'm home," she whispered. The shinigami pulled her closer to his body.

"Welcome back," he whispered back happily.


	50. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final piece to the puzzle is revealed and Tsuzuki and Anna have a moment afterwards.

_Chapter Fifty: Support:_

"Support system," Watari whispered. Tsuzuki gave him a strange look.

"What?" he asked. The scientist gave him a tiny smile.

"Why do you think the previous two tsukai of the Mother got absorbed into her?" he asked. Tsuzuki shook his head puzzled.

"I don't know?" he asked.

"Simple," his friend said. "They didn't have you." He placed the necklace in Tsuzuki's hand. "These women need a stable partner," Watari explained. "Sen didn't notice that his wife's soul disappeared into the Mother once she healed for good."

"And the other woman?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Too warped up in the Mother to care about his own wife," the scientist answered. "But you, you really want Anna back, don't you?" His friend nodded eagerly.

"With that charm," Watari said. "You can convince Anna-tan to come home." His face turned serious. "You have ten minutes to bring her back once the necklace goes on," he explained. "The Mother can't touch you in that time period. However, you'll have to persuade Anna-tan's soul to come back."

"Why is that?" Tsuzuki asked.

"The soul is in a docile state before they are absorbed into the Mother," Watari answered. "Anna-tan might not recognize you or notice anything wrong. Tell her the truth and get her back before you run out of time." He put his arm around Tsuzuki's shoulders. "Good luck, buddy," he said. Tsuzuki gave him a confused look.

"I don't get it," he said.

"Get what?" the scientist asked.

"Why are you telling me this?" his friend asked. "Weren't you ordered not to?"

"You're right," Watari said. "I'm not supposed to tell you. However, I can't lose a valuable test subject, can I?" He winked after saying that.

_July 31st, 2010._

_8:45 a.m._

Tsuzuki and Anna sat in the bathtub facing each other. The husband gave her a little smile.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good," Anna answered.

"Are you sure?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes," she insisted.

"Okay, okay," he said. "Is she still there?" Anna let the warmth of the water rest on her skin.

"Oh yes," she said, "And she's really mad at you."

"I can see why," Tsuzuki replied. He bit on his lower lip. Anna gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hey, but I'm not," she said. "You did what you had to do." Her husband perked up.

"Thanks," he said. Anna gave him a sweet little smile.

"Were you aware of the things that she was doing with your body?" Tsuzuki asked. Anna's face went rather grim.

"I wish I could say I didn't," she answered. The woman pressed her lips together. "It was like the brakes had been cut on a speeding car heading for a brick wall, you know?" she added.

"Ah," he said. Both knew this wasn't over.

"What happens now?" Anna asked. Tsuzuki shrugged his shoulders.

"Keep monitoring you, I guess," he said.

"And if she tries to take over again?" she asked.

"She won't," her husband insisted.

"But what if…" Anna began.

"She won't take over again," he insisted again. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"She won't," Tsuzuki repeated. Anna drew her mouth closed.

"Okay," she said.

"Thank you," her husband answered. Anna rolled her shoulders in the water.

"Thanks for fixing my necklace," she said. Tsuzuki gave her a kind smile.

"Watari had someone fix it," he answered. His wife gave him a puzzled look.

"Watari did?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," the shinigami answered. The gentle heat of the water in the tub bought another question into his mind. "Anna-chan," he spoke up. His wife glanced over at him.

"Yes," she asked. Tsuzuki shifted a bit in place.

"What was it like in that place?" he asked.

'That place?" Anna asked. It took a second for her to understand. "Oh, that place," she said.

"Yes," Tsuzuki said. Anna thought as if to make herself remember.

"Quiet," she answered. "It was quiet. I saw nothing there. It was just… empty." Anna trembled as she spoke. "She kept singing to me," she said. Tsuzuki blinked at her confused.

"Sang to you?" he asked.

"Almost like a lullaby pulling me away deeper within myself," Anna added. Her expression changed into a happy one.

"I'm home now," she said with a smile.

"What about your mother?" Tsuzuki asked. "What are you going to do about her?" His wife shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I really don't know." Tsuzuki smiled and chuckled.

"I'm glad to have only you in my bathtub," he said. Anna leaned back at her end.

"So am I," she replied. "So am I."

Owari


End file.
